Ordinary Boys
by Fudando69
Summary: New UPDATE : Valak Everywhere. Youngjae dan kawan-kawan pun tak mau kalah meramaikan euforia Valak-Valakan. - 2JAE dan MarkJae GOT7 Yaoi fanfic slight MarkJin/2JP/BNior/YugBam/JackBam
1. Chapter 1

**Ordinary Boys**

 **GOT7 Jaebum X Youngjae**

 **GOT7 Mark X Youngjae**

 **2JAE/MarkJae**

 **Slight Bnior/MarkJin/Yugbam/JackBam**

 **Yaoi/BOY LOVE**

 **PROLOUGE**

Kak Jaebum dan Kak Mark adalah seniorku di sekolah. Keduanya sama-sama populer dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing.

Kak Jaebum yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan cenderung pendiam, tapi tak pelit untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman pada lawan bicaranya. Sementara Kak Mark, ia cenderung hyper aktif dan bermulut manis (re: Gombal), meskipun begitu ia tak kalah ramah dari Kak Jaebum.

Semua orang menyukai mereka, terutama para cewek-cewek dan uke-uke. Di kalangan siswa pun mereka tak kalah populer, Kak Mark merupakan Ace dari tim Basket sekolah pimpinan Kak Jaebum.  
Ya, Kak Jaebum memang ketua dari tim Basket kebanggan sekolah kami.

Aku yang hanya seorang siswa underated cuman bisa mengagumi mereka dari jauh. Visual, Nilai akademik yang baik, Atletis, serta Popularitas. Mereka membuatku iri sekaligus kagum.

kah aku memperkenalkan diriku yang tak penting ini? Aku memang tak sewah Kak Jaebum ataupun Kak Mark, meskipun begitu aku akan tetap memperkenalkan diri demi kepentingan cerita ini.

Namaku adalah Choi Youngjae, seorang siswa yang baru saja menginjak kelas 2 SMA di salah satu sekolah swasta di Seoul. Aku hanyalah seorang siswa pada umumnya yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Meskipun begitu tolong jangan samakan aku dengan para kutu buku yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Aku berasal dari keluarga yang tergolong biasa saja. Ayahku hanya seorang PNS, sementara Ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Pekerjaannya tak jauh-jauh dari masak, beres-beres rumah, nonton drama, dan ngomel-ngomel sama anaknya.

Oh ya, aku juga mempunyai seorang Kakak perempuan bernama Choi Sooyoung dan seorang adik laki-laki bernama Choi Junhong. Kapan-kapan saja ya aku bercerita tentang mereka. Aku lagi kesal sama mereka soalnya.

Hmm, apa lagi ya yang harus ku ceritakan tentang diriku? Hidupku terlalu biasa saja sih untuk di ceritakan. Hobi tak jelas, kelebihan makin tak jelas, hull.

Oh ya, aku punya teman dekat namanya Kim Yugyeom. Usianya lebih muda dariku. Kami bisa berteman baik karena dia adalah tetanggaku, jadi kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dulu Yugyeom itu lebih kecil dariku, tapi sekarang badanya udah lebih besar dariku.

Heran deh sama anak-anak jaman sekarang, perasaan sama-sama makan nasi tapi pertumbuhannya luar biasa pesat. Aku gak asal bicara kok, selain Yugyeom, adikku Junhong juga bisa jadi contohnya.

Kalau sudah kumpul bareng keduanya, rasanya harga diriku sebagai Kakak langsung terinjak-injak. Mereka bahkan tak mau memanggilku dengan embel-embel Kakak.

"Aku tidak mau memanggil Kakak pada orang yang bahkan tinggi badanya lebih pendek dariku." Itu kata Junhong dulu yang langsung di setujui oleh Yugyeom, sial.

Mereka hanya mau memanggilku Kakak ketika berada di depan orang tuaku saja. Dulu Junhong pernah memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel kakak di depan orang tuaku. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Remote TV langsung melayang ke kepala Junhong. Ibuku yang saat itu sedang menonton Uttaran langsung marah dan menceramahi Junhong, serta Yugyeom, dengan pelajaran sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua selama satu jam lebih.

Makanya kalau di depan orang tua, mereka akan berubah menjadi malaikat yang tak berdosa. Sementara kalau hanya ada kami, aku langsung jadi bahan bullian mereka.

SIALAN!

Singkat cerita kehidupanku berjalan dengan sangat normal -cenderung datar- layaknya siswa SMA pada umumnya. Tak ada sesuatu yang spesial dalam keseharianku, begitu pula dengan kisah cintaku.

Sampai sekarang aku memang belum merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, sehingga di usiaku yang sudah menginjak remaja ini aku belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun.

Bukannya aku tak ingin punya pacar, hanya saja aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri. Lagian mungkin memang belum saja saatnya aku punya pacar.

Kehidupanku yang normal tiba-tiba saja harus terusik kala aku mulai berhubungan dengan 2 Pangeran sekolah, Kak Jaebum dan Kak Mark.

Senyuman Kak Jaebum yang bikin hati meleleh, Gombalan Kak Mark yang menggoyahkan iman, serta aura kebencian Kak Jinyoung yang selalu mengintimidasiku.

Kak Jinyoung adalah teman sekelas Kak Jaebum, sekaligus manager tim basket. Aku tak tahu hubungan mereka seperti apa. Mereka terlalu dekat untuk ukuran seorang teman.

Rumor mengatakan kalau Kak Jinyoung dan Kak Jaebum adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi rumor lain mengatakan kalau Kak Jinyoung sedang dekat dengan Kak Mark.

Ah, entahlah mana yang benar. Aku tak mau ambil pusing. Yang jelas ketiga orang itu sudah membuat hari-hariku yang tenang berubah menjadi tak karuan.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING**

"Kak Jae, di antara Kak Jaebum dan Kak Mark, menurutmu siapa yang merupakan pacar Kak Jinyoung?"

Hari masih pagi dan Bambam sudah mengajakku bergosip. Salahkan Kak Jaebum, Kak Mark, dan Kak Jinyoung yang datang melewati kami sehingga membuat orang-orang tak ada kerjaan seperti Bambam mempunyai bahan bergosip.

"Mungkin Kak Jaebum. Mereka kan satu kelas dan terlihat 'akrab'." jawabku asal.

Bambam menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak, Kak. Kemarin sore Bambam melihat Kak Mark dan Kak Jinyoung berduaan di lapangan basket."

"Ngghh, memangnya apa yang salah kalau mereka berduaan di lapangan basket. Bukankah wajar mengingat Kak Mark adalah anggota tim basket dan Kak Jinyoung merupakan managernya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mereka terlalu mesra untuk hubungan anggota dan manager, Kak. Lagian kau tahu sendirikan kalau Kak Mark itu playboy tingkat tinggi. Dia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan Kak Jinyoung yang manis itu." ungkap Bambam.

"Jadi aku yakin sekali kalau ada sesuatu di antara Kak Mark dan Kak Jinyoung." Bambam menarik kesimpulan atas analisisnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal ini. "Terserah kau sajalah, Bam." kataku acuh.

Kulihat Bambam mendengus kesal dengan reaksiku yang tak terlalu antusias ini. Ya, aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dan peduli dengan hubungan percintaan orang lain. Kalau bukan karena Bambam, aku pun tak akan pernah tahu tentang mereka atau gosip-gosip lain yang sedang in di sekolah.

Oh ya, Bambam adalah adik kelasku. Entah bagaimana ceritanya aku dan dia bisa berteman akrab seperti sekarang, aku pun tak ingat persis.

Bambam ini kurus dan berwajah manis. Asli Thailand tapi sudah tinggal lama di Korea. Ku dengar dia sedang dekat dengan Kakak kelas bernama Jackson, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Aku tidak pernah bertanya dan Bambam pun sepertinya lebih suka mengomentari kisah percintaan orang lain dari pada kisahnya sendiri. Dasar biang gosip hehehe

"Dari pada mengurusi hubungan orang lain, kenapa kau tidak memperjelas hubunganmu dengan Kak Jackson saja? Kasihan statusnya kau gantung terus." Sindiriku.

Bambam mendesah berat. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Aku masih ragu dengannya, Kak. Kau tahu sendiri kan sifatnya 11 12 dengan Kak Mark, playboy cap kabel." Katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tingkah genit Kak Jackson memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah ini. Aku tak tahu apa Kak Jackson serius atau tidak dengan Bambam, makanya aku maklum kalau namja asal Thailand itu ragu dengannya.

Tapi kalau dia hanya main-main dengan Bambam, maka aku akan berada di garis depan untuk memukul wajahnya. Bambam terlalu baik untuk di jadikan mainan seorang Wang Jackson.

"Kau mau ku kenalkan dengan seseorang tidak?"

Bambam melirik sinis ke arahku. "No thanks, aku masih cukup laku untuk mendapatkan pacar sendiri, Kak."

Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal rencananya aku mau mengenalkannya dengan Yugyeom. Kasihan anak itu selalu menempel denganku. Bukannya aku tak senang, tapi aku berharap dia bisa bergaul dengan orang lain selain denganku dan Junhong.

"Justru yang perlu di kenalkan dengan seseorang itu kau sendiri, Kak Jae." Kata Bambam.

Aku mengerling malas. "Sudah ku bilang aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi cinta-cintaan, Bam." Kataku.

"Sibuk apaan? Apa main game online setiap hari seperti seorang maniak itu bisa di sebut dengan sibuk?" Sindirnya.

"Tidak setiap hari, Bammie. Aku kan harus belajar juga." Kataku beralasan. Ya, hanya alasan. Faktanya yang ku lakukan setiap hari hanyalah bermain game online sampai malam hari. Tentu saja setelah semua tugas sekolahku sudah ku kerjakan.

Jujur aku memang sempat kecanduan bermain game online hingga membuat Yugyeom dan Junhong melaporkanku pada Ayah dan Ibu. Akibatnya, sambungan internet di kamarku di putus oleh mereka.

Sialan, ini gara-gara Junhong dan Yugyeom.

Meskipun begitu aku tidak berhenti bermain game online begitu saja. Selepas mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di tempat les, aku selalu menyempatkan bermain game di warnet barang sejam dua jam. Memang kurang memuaskan sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Sttt... Ini rahasia. Jangan sampai Yugyeom atau Junhong tahu, aku tidak mau mulut ember mereka mengacaukan segalanya. Xixixi

Ketika aku dan Bambam melewati koridor anak kelas 3, tiba-tiba kami berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wang Jacksong.

"Aish, Kak Jae, ayo kita lewat jalan lain saja!" Bambam menarik lenganku. Sepertinya ia sedang tak mau bertemu dengan pria Hongkong itu.

"Telat, Bam. Dia sudah melihat kita." Kataku seraya menunjuk Kak Jack yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah kami. Ku lihat dia langsung bergegas menghampiri kami, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Bambam.

"Ahh, sial!" Desis Bambam kesal. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Bammie!" Seru Kak Jackson dengan nada tinggi sehingga membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Kenapa dia tidak berteriak saja sekalian biar semua orang mendengarnya.

"Bammie, kau pasti datang mencariku ya?!" Ujar Kak Jackson dengan percaya diri. Sumpah, pedenya kelewat tinggi ni anak.

"Ihh, siapa juga yang mencari Kakak. Orang Bam mau ke kelas." Protes Bambam.

"Kenapa harus lewat sini? Kan bisa memutar lewat kantin. Sudah deh Bammie, jujur saja kalau kau rindu pada Kakak, kan?"

Ku lihat Bambam mengedikan badannya, merinding. "Masih pagi, Kak, jangan kebanyakan bermimpi deh. Lagian kalau memutar lewat kantin itu jauh, jangan terlalu percaya diri deh." Katanya.

Aku tetap diam memperhatikan 2 orang di depanku ini terus berdebat. Mereka kalau bertemu sudah seperti anjing dan kucing, saling adu urat tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Terutama Bambam yang selalu membantah apa yang di katakan Kak Jackson.

"Kak Jackson... Bambam... Aku duluan ya. Kalian bisa lanjutkan pacarannya." Kataku pamit pada mereka.

"KAK JAE!" Protes Bambam. Mata kecilnya melotot ke arahku. Uhh seram deh, aku jadi takut hehehe

"Tunggu dulu, Jae, kebetulan aku ingin meminta tolong padamu." Kata Jackson mencegahku pergi.

"Kakak ada perlu apa dengan Kak Jae?" Tanya Bambam.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Bammie. Jangan cemburu gitu dong."

Bambam merengut kesal.

"Kakak mau minta tolong apa sama Jae?" Tanyaku.

"Club Basket lagi kekurangan orang Jae. Kau mau bergabung tidak?" Ajaknya. Bergabung dengan club Basket? Apa Kak Jackson sedang mabuk? Sejak kapan aku minat dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan basket. Nilai olahragaku saja sangat payah.

"Kakak sedang bercanda ya? Aku mana bisa main basket."

"Err, bukan sebagai pemain, Jae. Kami butuh Asisten Manager untuk mengurus keperluan club." Ungkap Kak Jackson.

"Ahh, maaf Kak Jack, aku-"

"MAU. KAK JAE MAU!" Sambar Bambam sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Apa-apaan sih ni bocah, maen jawab aja.

"Yak! Siapa juga yang mau ikut bergabung. Kalau kau mau kenapa tidak kau saja yang bergabung sana!" Protesku pada Bambam.

"Ishh, bergabung dengan club Basket itu banyak keuntungannya, Kak. Nilai olahragamu langsung otomatis terjamin bagus, yah meskipun terkesan pas-pasan. Tapi itu kan masih lebih baik dari pada nilaimu yang payah itu." Ungkap Bambam menjelaskan.

"Wah, ternyata Bammie tahu banyak tentang club kami ya. Apa yang di katakan Bammie itu benar, Jae. Meskipun kerjaanmu cuman duduk-duduk saja, tapi selama kau bergabung dengan kami, nilai olahragamu pasti terjamin." Kata Kak Jackson menambahkan.

Aku diam. Jujur saja tawaran itu sangat menggiurkan bagiku. Nilai olahragaku sangat payah dan tidak jarang aku sering kena omel Jung Songsaenim, belum lagi remedial tertulisnya yang membuat otakku berasap saking sulitnya.

"Hmm, tapi aku belum pernah jadi manager sebelumnya..." Kataku ragu.

"Tenang saja, Jae. Kau kan hanya jadi asisten saja. Urusan yang berat-berat itu urusan Jinyoung." Ah, Kak Jinyoung, tak apakah aku jadi asistennya? Pikirku.

"Iya Kak Jae, sudah terima saja!" Bambam terus mendesakku.

"Ish, kenapa kau tidak saja yang gabung sana."

Bambam menggeleng. "Aku sibuk dengan club musik, Kak, tidak seperti Kakak yang penganggur." Sialan, aku di sebut pengangguran, padahal kan aku juga sibuk.

Sibuk menaikan level game onlineku.

"Jadi gimana Jae, mau tidak? Kalau mau nanti aku bilangin sama Jinyoung."

Aku kembali diam, memikirkan tawaran Kak Jackson. Duh, aku jadi bingung, terima gak ya. Tapi demi nilai... Ah, sudahlah aku terima saja.

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui tawaran Kak Jackson. "Boleh deh, aku terima tawarannya." Kataku.

Ku lihat Kak Jackson dan Bambam tersenyum puas dengan jawabanku. Apakah keputusanku ini sudah benar? Entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

 _ ***** To be continue *****_

Thank buat sudah review chap sebelumnya : _**dinafly3424 - mimidun - pudfa - q-ara jung - bbyay23 - xiohzi - markgyeombi - Salvia I'm**_

Untuk Chap ini belum ada momen-moment yang berarti ya. Tokoh utamanya aja belum ketemu hehehe

Markjin atau 2Jae? Sejujurnya aku lebih suka 2Jae, tapi MarkJae juga lagi deket-deketnya, aku kan jadi gemes sendiri huhuhu

Untuk fans Jinyoingie, tenang aja Jinyoung gak jahat kok, cuman judes-judes tsundere gitu doang, itu juga sama Youngjae doang, tapi sebenernya dia baik kok hehe

Kemudian untuk Bambam, aku bingung mau jadiin JackBam atau YugBam, yah gimana nanti aja deh.

Aku usahain update seminggu sekali ya, tapi maaf-maaf aja kalau agak telat. Tenang aja aku gak ngasih syarat review harus sekian-sekian baru mau update, soalnya aku bikin fic ini murni karena suka sama GOT7 khususnya Youngjae, bukan karena mengejar review *uhukkk*

Tapi bukan gak butuh review juga sih, aku anggap review mah bonus aja hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 2 : PRIA BERMULUT MANIS**_

Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku memutuskan bergabung dengan tim basket. Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah bergabung dengan club apapun di sekolah. Aku lebih baik menghabiskan waktuku di warnet game dari pada di club.

Mungkin pengecualian kalau misalnya ada club pecinta game online, meskipun sebenarnya tak mungkin ada. Menurut pihak sekolah, game online adalah musuh terbesar mereka.

Tapi apa yang ku lakukan sekarang? Aku bergabung dengan salah satu club kebanggaan sekolah ini sebagai asisten manager. Dan itu semua agar nilai olahragaku yang payah akan meningkat meskipun pas-pasan.  
Aku tak mengerti betul apa sih tugas asisten manager. Yang jelas aku merasa kalau tugasku ini tak berbeda jauh dengan seorang pembantu rumah tangga.

"Youngjae, tolong ambilkan handuk!"

"Youngjae, ambilkan aku air minum!"

"Youngjae, tolong kumpulkan bola dan simpan di gudang!"

"Youngjae, bersihkan lapangannya!"

AAAHHH...

Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Kak Jackson dan Bambam yang sudah menjerumuskanku ke tempat ini. Apanya yang tinggal duduk-duduk saja, aku bahkan merasa pekerjaanku lebih melelahkan dari pada anggota basket yang berlari-lari di lapangan.

Uhh, seragamku bahkan sudah basah kuyup karena keringat, tahu begitu aku bawa kaos olahraga sekalian. Ini semua karena Kak Jackson.

Kulihat Kak Junior sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Tak ada raut kelelahan atau peluh yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Seragamnya masih sangat rapih seperti saat pertama kali datang ke sekolah.

Aku iri sekali. Kenapa pekerjaanku tidak seenak dia. Perbedaan Manager dan Asisten Manager sangat berbeda jauh. Kak Junior kebagian tugas yang bersih, sementara yang kotor-kotor di limpahkan padaku.

Ini gara-gara Kak Jackson. Sialan, aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku menyumpahi pria Hongkong itu.

Sedari awal Kak Jackson sudah sibuk latihan bersama teman-temannya. Sesekali ia bercanda dan tertawa bersama mereka. Uhh, menjijikan, rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain pel yang ada di tanganku ini.

Well, setidaknya ia menyapa dan menanyakan kabarku yang tidak baik ini. Nyatanya ia malah bersikap cuek dan kaya gak kenal denganku. Sempat ia tersenyum beberapa kali padaku, tapi senyumannya itu seolah-olah mengejekku.

Sialan.

Ingatkan aku untuk tidak memberinya restu untuk berhubungan dengan Bambam.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kak Jackson saja yang bersikap seperti itu. Hampir semua pemain basket di club ini sama sekali tak peduli denganku. Kerjaan mereka hanya menyuruh-nyuruhku saja. Aku tak yakin kalau mereka mengingat namaku dengan jelas atau tidak.

"Kak Junior, apa aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang?" Aku bertanya pada Kak Junior ketika ada kesempatan.

Kak Junior menatapku dengan bingung. "Youngjae -ssi, tugas kita adalah mengurus semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh tim. Kita datang sebelum latihan dan pulang setelah semua anggota selesai latihan. Bagaimana bisa kau meminta ijin untuk pulang saat latihan masih tengah berlangsung?!" Tegurnya padaku.

Aku menundukan wajahku. Ternyata Kak Junior tidak seramah yang kudengar. Dia sangat tegas dan galak, tak heran dia jadi manager club. Dengan kepribadiaannya ini dia pasti bisa mengatur club dengan baik.

"Tapi aku harus pergi les, Kak?"

"Itu bukan urusanku, Youngjae -ssi. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau latihan kita ini berakhir hingga petang. Kau harus memperbaiki management waktumu." Kata Kak Junior.

"Maaf, Kak, aku tidak tahu kalau latihannya sampai sesore ini." Err, rasanya aku seperti kembali ke masa-masa dimana aku di marahi senior saat ospek.

"Memangnya Jackson tidak memberitamu tentang tugas dan informasi tentang club ini? Harusnya sebelum bergabung kau sudah tahu semuanya."

Aku menggeleng. Aku benar-benar tak tahu dan tak mengerti tentang tugasku atau pun tentang club ini.  
Ku lihat Kak Junior mendesah berat, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti dengan masalahku. "Jackson tolol, bagaimana bisa dia merekrut orang tanpa menjelaskan apa pekerjaannya." Gumamnya kesal.

Uhh, jadi semua ini gara-gara Kak Jackson. Gara-gara dia tak memberitahuku apapun tentang club ini aku jadi kena marah Kak Junior. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lesku, Kak? Aku belum menyesuaikan jadwalnya dengan jadwal club." Kataku khawatir. Aku sih tidak masalah dengan lesnya, tapi kalau orang tuaku tahu aku membolos, mungkin aku gak bakalan di kasih makan seminggu.

Terdengar berlebihan? Tapi kalau itu Ibuku semuanya pasti mungkin terjadi.

Kak Junior diam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Aku akui meskipun wajah Kak Junior ini cenderung manis, tapi kalau sudah serius seperti sekarang, kharismanya sebagai seorang manager terasa cukup kuat. Tak heran mengapa dia tak kalah populer dari Kak Jaebum atau pun Kak Mark.

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang hari ini. Bagaimanapun urusan pelajaranmu itu lebih penting. Kau harus mengatur ulang jadwalmu karena mulai besok aku tidak akan mentolerir lagi hal seperti ini." Kata Kak Junior pada akhirnya.

Aku tersenyum sumringah. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa legaku. Aku takut Kak Junior tidak akan memberikanku ijin, atau bahkan lebih parahnya langsung memecatku dari club.

"Baik, Kak, aku mengerti. Aku janji besok tidak akan merepotkan Kakak lagi. Terima kasih ya." Aku membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasihku padanya.

"Hmm," gumamnya. "Oh ya, Sebelum kau pulang, tolong sekalian simpan dokumen ini di ruang club." Kak Junior memberikanku sebuah amplop ukuran A4 berwarna coklat.

"Aye, captain!" Aku memberi hormat ala tentara, sementara Kak Junior hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyuruhku cepat-cepat pergi.

Setelah pamit kepada Kak Junior, aku pun mengambil tas yang kusimpan di pinggir lapangan, kemudian bergegas menuju ruang club basket.

Aku harus bergegas karena aku sudah tak punya waktu lagi. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit bagiku untuk sampai ke tempas les, itu pun kalau tidak macet mengingat hari sudah mulai sore.

Sesampainya di ruang club, aku langsung meletakan dokumen ini di atas meja seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Kak Junior.

Ukuran ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar atau pun kecil. Ruangan yang memanjang ini terdiri dari loker-loker di sisi kanan kirinya, sebuah kursi panjang, serta meja di sudut ruangan dengan lemari penuh trophy juara di belakangannya.

Oh ya jangan lupakan juga beberapa lembar poster yang menghiasi dinding ruangan ini, seperti poster SNSD, Bigbang, hingga gambar wanita yang hanya mengenakan bikini, dasar anak cowok. Tapi kebanyakan sih poster-poster yang berhubungan dengan pemain basket terkenal semisal Bryan Kobe atau Michael Jordan.

Ketika aku hendak meninggalkan ruangan ini, sudut mataku menangkap sebuah nama yang tertera di salah satu loker milik para anggota tim basket.

Wang Jackson, itu nama pemilik loker tersebut.

Aku menyeringai nakal, memikirkan beberapa ide nakal. Si pria Hongkong itu harus ku berikan pelajaran karena sudah mengerjaiku.

Ku hampiri loker miliknya, lalu kubuka. Tak ada yang istimewa di dalamnya. Hanya ada seragam, tas, sepatu, dan beberapa barang tak penting lainnya.

Aku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah spidol berwarna merah dari dalam tasku, kemudian menuliskan beberapa kalimat di cermin yang terpasang di balik pintu loker.

 _'Wang Jackson sialan. Dasar kau bedebah. Tukang tipu, playboy cap kabel, tukang modus, tukang tebar pesona. Enyahlah kau dari dunia ini. Jangan harap aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Bambam!'_

Aku tersenyum puas ketika membaca kalimat yang baru saja ku tulis tersebut. Tak lupa aku memasukan seragam miliknya ke dalam tempat saja. Tenang saja, tempatnya sampahnya bersih kok sehingga seragamnya tidak akan terlalu kotor, paling hanya bau saja.

Yah, anggap saja itu ungkapan balas dendamku padanya hihihi

"Merusak properti sekolah itu termasuk pelanggaran berat loh."

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara di belakangku. Sontak saja aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat aku berbalik, aku menemukan sesosok pria berambut silver sedang berdiri di belakangku sambil menatapku curiga.

Hey, bukankah dia Kak Mark, ace tim basket kebanggan sekolah ini. Aku baru melihatnya kali ini mengingat tadi ia tidak ikut latihan bersama timnya. Apa dia tidak ikut latihan karena sudah merasa jago? Huftt, sombong sekali.

"Kau pasti mantan pacarnya Jackson ya? Meskipun begitu, merusak properti sekolah dan membuang seragamnya ke tempat sampah itu sangat tidak di benarkan!" Kak Mark melirik seragam Kak Jackson yang tadi kubuang sambil berdecak kesal.

"Itu tidak benar, Kak. Mana sudi aku jadi pacarnya si tukang modus itu!" Protesku.

Kak Mark kemudian melakukan kabedon kepadaku. Aku tersentak kaget. Uhh, gak kuat rasanya di kabedon oleh pria tampan seperti Kak Mark ini. Ia mendekatiku sehingga wajah kami hanye berjarak beberapa sentimenter.  
Mata cerah Kak Mark menatapku dengan tajam. Sialan, aku memang lemah dengan pria-pria tampan seperti Kak Mark ini.

"Kalau begitu siapa kau dan apa yang di lakukan pria manis sepertimu di ruang club basket saat semua orang sedang berada di lapangan?!"

Aku meneguk ludah. Apa ia harus bertanya dengan posisi ambigu seperti ini ya. Rasanya aku seperti anak perawang yang sedang di goda oleh seorang preman di gang sepi dan gelap.

"Maaf kalau membuat Kakak salah paham. Aku Choi Youngjae, Asisten Manager yang baru. Dan untuk masalah loker Kak Jackson, itu adalah urusan pribadi. Bisakah Kakak tidak melaporkanku pada guru?" Pintaku dengan nada memelas.

Kak Mark tampak berpikir. "Kenapa aku harus menuruti asisten manager baru yang bahkan belum ku kenal?" Tanyanya.

Sialan, ternyata pria ini agak sulit untuk di ajak bernegosiasi.

"Err, aku akan memberikan apapun yang Kakak minta asalkan Kakak tidak melaporkanku pada guru." Kataku menawarkan.

"Apapun?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk tidur denganku, apa kau mau?"

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan membunuhmu!" Kataku dengan dingin.

Kak Mark terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda. Meskipun kau manis, kau bukan tipeku." Katanya.

"Tapi kalau Kakak memaksa aku bisa apalah..."

Dia menatapku bingung.

"Bercanda." Kataku kemudian. Dia kembali tertawa sambil menyentil dahiku.

"Dasar anak nakal!" Katanya.

Kak Mark kemudian menarik tubuhnya. Pyuhh, aku lega karena posisi kami sudah kembali normal. Sejujurnya berada dalam posisi tadi membuat jantungku jadi dag dig dug tak karuan.

"Baiklah, kau berhutang satu permintaan, Choi Youngjae -ssi." Katanya kemudian.

Aku tersenyum lebar karena tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa legaku. "Terima kasih, Kak. Apapun yang kakak minta selama aku sanggup, aku pasti akan memberikannya." Kataku.

Kak Mark menyeringai, "Jangan senang dulu, Youngjae -ssi. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan ku minta nanti. Nah, sekarang kemarikan ponselmu."

Aku kemudian menyerahkan ponselku padanya. Ku lihat ia mengetik sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ponsel milik Kak Mark. Ah, sepertinya ia baru saja memisscall ponselnya dengan ponselku.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk menagih hutangmu." Kak Mark menyerahkan ponsel milikku.

"Anytime." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba saja Kak Mark mengeluarkan sebuah botol minum dari dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam tempat sampah dimana seragam Kak Jackson berada.

Aku hanya bisa bengong melihat apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh Kak Mark barusan.

"Kalau mau mengerjai orang itu jangan tanggung-tanggung hehehe" Kak Mark terkekeh dengan nada jail. Tak lupa ia juga mengedipkan mata dengan nakalnya ke arahku.

Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku akan berhubungan dengan seorang manusia aneh selain Kak Jackson. Aku harap permintaannya nanti tidak aneh-aneh.

 _ ***** To be continue *****_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3 : MISSUNDERSTANDING**

Hari ini aku suntuk sekali. Tenagaku habis terkuras oleh kegiatan club dan les, sehingga membuatku ogah-ogahan bermain game online. Untung saja hari ini guildku hanya rapat untuk persiapan perang antar guild minggu depan.

Haruskah aku keluar saja dari club basket? Aku tidak mau nantinya aku malah salah fokus saat berperang melawan guild lain.

Masalahnya aku baru sehari bergabung bersama club, masa sudah minta keluar aja. Aku jadi tidak enak sama Kak Junior, bisa-bisa nanti aku di anggap yang tidak-tidak olehnya.

Tapi yah gimana nanti sajalah, kalau memang gak terlalu bermanfaat betul untukku, aku tinggal keluar saja. Peduli amatlah dengan pendapat mereka tentangku, toh kita juga gak terlalu akrab.

"Lesu amat, Kak Jae."

Aku menoleh ke arah pria yang berada di meja sebelahku. Dia adalah Jaehyun, teman bermain game onlineku. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama karena satu guild di permainan, tapi baru bertemu akhir-akhir ini.

Dulu kan aku lebih sering bermain game online di rumah, namun semenjak insiden pemutusan koneksi internet oleh ibuku, aku jadi anak warnet bersama Jaehyun.

Jaehyun, dia lebih muda setahun dariku. Dia satu sekolah dengan adikku Junhong, tapi katanya mereka tidak saling mengenal karena berbeda kelas. Kalau di pikir-pikir semua teman-teman dekatku lebih muda dariku, sebut saja Bambam, Yugyeom, dan sekarang Jaehyun.

Sepertinya aku punya bakat untuk mencari daun muda hehehe

Secara fisik Jaehyun tergolong sempurna. Tubuhnya atletis dan besar. Dengan tubuh seperti itu ia lebih terllihat seperti seorang mahasiswa dari pada pelajar SMA. Jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang sangat tampan rupawan seperti model-model majalah.

Dengan modal seperti itu aku yakin Jaehyun bisa menjadi seorang idol, atau bahkan setidaknya jadi model catwalk.

"Aku tidak tertarik jadi idol, Kak. Aku lebih suka main game online."

Itu jawaban Jaehyun ketika ku sarankan dia untuk ikutan audisi jadi idol di sebuah agensi. Faktanya memang seperti itu, Jaehyun memang tak lebih dari seorang maniak game online. Ah, sungguh ketampanan yang mubadzir.

Aku menoleh pada pria muda di sampingku ini. "Apa jelas terlihat?" aku berusaha memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Sangat jelas, Kak. Biasanya kan kau cerewet dan tidak bisa diam." katanya.

Aku mendengus sebal. "Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian." dia tersenyum, senyum yang menyebalkan, huft.

"Jadi, masalah apa yang membuat wajah kakakku tersayang ini di tekuk sejak tadi?"

"Nothing spesial, Jae. Kakak hanya mengalami hari yang melelahkan hari ini." jawabku.

"Hari yang melelahkan?" dahi Jaehyun berkerut bingung.

"Mulai hari ini kakak masuk club basket di sekolah, Jae." kataku.

"Seorang Choi Youngjae yang bahkan membuka tutup botol pun kesulitan masuk club basket? Tanggal berapa sekarang, apakah hari ini hari april mop?" sindir Jaehyun dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku mendesis kesal. Apa bocah ini tak bisa apa sekali saja tidak menyindirku.

"Sialan kau, Jae!" aku meninju bahunya. "Well, aku masuk club bukan sebagai pemain, melainkan sebagai asisten manager. Kau tahu, pekerjaan asisten manager itu sangat melelahkan, rasanya badanku jadi remuk." keluhku seraya mempoutkan bibir.

"Kalau kau lelah kenapa tidak berhenti saja? Dari pada capek-capek melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak kau sukai, lebih baik kakak temanin Jae main game saja."

Aku menyentil dahi Jaehyun. "Dasar bocah, otakmu itu isinya cuman maen game, eoh?!" kataku sok bijak.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dan rapih. Sialan, dia malah memasang ekspresi tampannya. Uhh, kadang anak ini suka bikin aku khilaf ingin menggauilinya.

"Lagian kakak ngapain sih ikut-ikutan club segala? Gak biasa banget tahu gak." tanya Jaehyun.

Aku pun kemudian menjelaskan alasanku bergabung dengan club basket pada Jaehyun. Dari mulai di paksa oleh kedua sahabatku, Kak Jackson dan Bambam, hingga alasanku tentang nilai olahragaku yang pas-pasan.

"Kau tahu apa yang di butuhkan oleh tubuhmu saat sedang pegal-pegal dan pikiran mumet?"

Aku menggeleng tak tahu.

"Soju!" Jaehyun menjentikan jarinya di depan wajahku.

Soju? Apa anak ini sudah gila?

"Kau gila!"

"Aku tidak gila, Kak. Soju itu solusi untuk orang-orang seperti Kakak melepas stres. Aku jamin nanti stres dan pegel-pegelnya Kakak pasti hilang." ungkapnya.

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Jaehyun, jangan bilang kalau kau sering minum soju..." tebakku.

"Tidak sering, Kak, hanya sesekali saja kalau aku sedang lelah." Aku kemudian memukul bahunya dengan keras.

"Yak, kau itu masih SMA sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh alkohol. Kalau orang tuamu sampai tahu bagaimana, eoh?!" Layaknya sebagai orang yang lebih tua aku mulai menceramahinya.

Aku tahu kalau secara visual Jaehyun tak seperti anak SMA sehingga bisa dengan leluasa membeli soju tanpa ada yang curiga. Aku juga tahu kalau dia kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap seenaknya seperti itu.

"Kalau kau adikku, sudah ku gantung kau Jaehyun."

"Dan aku bersyukur tidak mempunyai kakak sepertimu." balas Jaehyun. Ku jewer saja telinganya hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan. Dasar bocah kurang ajar.

"Tapi Kak, kau benar-benar tidak mau mencobanya? zaman sekarang anak SMA minum soju bukan hal aneh loh. Malah menurutku jangan-jangan Kakak ini satu-satunya anak SMA di negeri ini yang belum pernah mencicipi soju." kata Jaehyun dengan agak berlebihan.

Aku terdiam. Apa benar yang di katakan oleh Jaehyun? Kalau benar maka aku jadi anak yang kudet dan tidak kekinian dong.

"Jadi gimana Kak, apa kau tertarik? Sebagai permulaan biar aku traktir deh." kata Jaehyun, masih mencoba menawariku. Sepertinya dia berbakat jadi SPB soju deh.

Haruskah aku mencobanya? Aku tahu ini salah, tapi memang apa salahnya kalau aku minum soju. Anak kelas 1 seperti Jaehyun saja sudah mencobanya, masa aku belum sih. Apa Bambam, Junhong, atau Yugyeom pernah mencobanya?

Bagaimana kalau sudah? Ahh, aku tidak mau jadi satu-satunya anak yang nantinya di cap cupu oleh mereka. Yosh, sudah ku putuskan aku akan mencobanya.

Choi Youngjae akan minum soju hingga mabuk. Ah, tidak sampai mabuk sih, itu terlalu berbahaya.

Malam itu aku dan Jaehyun langsung berangkat ke salah satu minimarket yang berada tak jauh dari game center. Tadinya Jaehyun ingin mengajakku minum di warung tenda pinggir jalan, namun karena aku masih menggunakan seragam sekolah kami memutuskan untuk membeli soju di minimarket saja.

Jaehyun bertugas untuk membeli soju di minimarket tersebut, sementara aku menunggu di gang sepi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa puluh meter dari minimarket.

Aku duduk di salah satu undakan tangga sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan tangan untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri.

Gang ini sangat cocok untuk tempat bersembunyi mengingat jarang sekali ada yang lewat. Apalagi tempat ini hanya di terangi oleh sebuah lampu jalan sehingga membuat suasana menjadi lebih temaram.  
Sambil setengah berlari Jaehyun datang dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik yang ku yakini berisi sebotol soju.

"Bagaimana, kau tidak ketahuan kan?" tanyaku khawatir. Ya aku cemas kalau-kalau saja pegawai minimarketnya menyadari kalau Jaehyun adalah seorang pelajar SMA.

"Tenang saja, Kak, semuanya aman terkendali." kata Jaehyun. Dia kemudian duduk di sampingku, lalu mengeluarkan belanjaannya.

Aku deg-degan. Jujur aku takut, namun di sisi lain aku merasa bersemangat mengingat ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamaku meminum alkohol.

Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya meminum alkohol. Apakah aku akan mabuk seperti orang-orang yang ku lihat di TV? Bagaimana kalau aku dan Jaehyun sama-sama mabuk kemudian melakukan hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan?

Choi Youngjae, kau terlalu jauh berkhayalnya. Aku tersenyum di dalam hati ketika mengingat pikiran-pikiran nakal yang lewat di pikirannku.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah membeli 2 botol? Sudah ku bilang 1 botol saja!"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "1 botol tidak akan terasa, Kak, lagi pula kita tidak akan mabuk hanya karena minum 2 botol soju." ungkapnya.

Aku mendesah pasrah. Aku mau protes bagaimana pun percuma, terkadang Jaehyun suka bersikap semaunya sehingga membuatku mau tidak mau terpaksa mengikutinya.

Jaehyun membuka tutup salah satu botol soju, lalu menuangkannya pada 2 gelas sloki kecil. Ia menyerahkan salah satunya padaku.

"Nah, mari bersulang demi hidup yang lebih baik." ujar Jaehyun.

Bunyi gelas beradu terdengar ketika kami bersulang. Jaehyun langsung meminum sojunya dengan satu tegukkan.

Tak seperti Jaehyun, aku tidak langsung meminumnya. Ku amati dulu minuman alkohol di tanganku ini, seperti bagaimana warna dan baunya ketika ku hirup.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Kak, ayo cepat di minum!" desak Jaehyun. Dia sudah meneguk gelas ke duanya. Wah, sepertinya dia memang sudah pro dengan urusan seperti ini.

Aku ingin segera meneguk soju di tanganku ini, namun entah kenapa aku merasa ragu. Aku merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang salah.

"Err, Jaehyun, sepertinya aku tidak jadi mencobanya deh..." kataku seraya mengembalikan gelas di tanganku pada Jaehyun.

Ya, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Choi Youngjae. Aku mungkin memang bukan anak baik yang penurut, namun aku juga tak mau menjadi anak yang nakal terutama dalam pergaulan.

Aku tidak mau karena berawal dari coba-coba, nantinya aku malah ketagihan. Aku tak ingin pergaulanku keblablasan hingga melewati batas.

Tak apalah aku di cap cupu, yang penting aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ku lakukan sekarang. Atau setidaknya sesuatu yang belum saatnya ku lakukan.

Jaehyun mendengus sebal. "Kau sudah sejauh ini, Kak. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah meneguknya sampai habis!" katanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak terima kasih, kau saja yang minum, Jae." kataku.

Rupanya Jaehyun tidak tinggal diam, dia masih terus mencoba memaksaku untuk meminum soju itu.

"Sedikit saja, Kak, kau pasti akan suka!" Jaehyun menyodorkan gelas soju padaku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku pun menolak. Dan seiring dengan penolakanku, Jaehyun pun semakin gencar memaksaku.

"Sedikit saja!" Ia mencoba memaksaku untuk minum. Aku tepis tangannya dengan sopan, namun dia tetap tak menyerah.

"Jangan keras kepala, Kak, cepetlah kau minum!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau, Jung Jaehyun!"

"Sedikit saja..."

"Hentikan, Jaehyun, jangan paksa aku lagi!" seruku dengan nada tinggi.

"Hanya satu gelas dan aku tak akan memaksamu lagi, Kak." Jaehyun benar-benar memaksaku. Gelas di tangannya sudah berada di tepian bibirku.

"Jung Jaehy -" belum sempat aku menolak, Jaehyun langsung melesatkan minumannya ke dalam mulutku. Tentu saja aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminumnya, meskipun sebagian mulai menetes di ujung bibirku lalu turun ke leher hingga akhirnya hilang di balik kemejaku.

Aku memejamkan ke dua mataku. Rasanya agak aneh ketika minuman itu melewati tenggorokankku. Aku sulit menjelaskan secara detail, yang jelas rasanya tidak terlalu enak.

Ku lihat Jaehyun tertawa puas ketika melihatku yang sedang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak. Sialan, dasar anak kurang ajar, beraninya dia melakukan ini padaku.

Saat aku sedang membiasakan diri dengan minuman yang melewati tenggorokanku itu, tiba-tiba saja ujung mataku menangkap sebuah bayangan yang berada tak jauh di depanku.

Ketika aku menoleh ke arah bayangan tersebut, aku mendapati sesosok pria remaja dengan seragam sekolah yang sama sepertiku.

Kendati cahaya di tempat ini tergolong temaram, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok tersebut.

"Kak Jaebum!" aku terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang cukup familiar di mataku.

Ya, sosok yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di depanku adalah Kak Jaebum. Kakak kelas dan ketua club basket di sekolahku.

Dia hanya diam sambil menatapku tajam dengan mata sipitnya. Aku tidak tahu arti tatapannya padaku ini. Apakah dia marah kepadaku?

Kami memang tidak saling mengenal secara pribadi, tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau aku adalah asisten manager di club yang dipimpinnya.

Tidak salah lagi dia pasti marah kepadaku. Bagaimana kalau dia akan melaporkanku pada Kak Jinyoung? Atau lebih perahnya lagi dia akan menyebarkan berita tentang diriku yang ketahuan minum alkohol pada semua orang di sekolah.

Lagian sejak kapan sih dia sudah berdiri di sana? Dan apa saja yang sudah dia lihat?!

Ini gawat... benar-benar sangat gawat!

Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Aku hendak menghampirinya untuk menjelaskan tentang semua kesalahpahaman ini. Namun baru saja aku hendak melangkah, Kak Jaebum langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kami seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

Aku tidak mengejarnya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh di telan kegelapan hingga akhirnya menghilang di belokkan gang.

"Kau kenapa, Kak? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Aku melirik Jaehyun dengan sinis. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ini semua gara-gara bocah sialan ini. Kalau dia tidak mengajakku minum, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Kalau Kak Jaebum benar-benar menceritakan semua yang di lihatnya malam ini pada teman-temannya, imageku yang bersih di sekolah pasti akan hancur.

"JUNG JAEHYUN, INI SEMUA GARA-GARA DIRIMU!" teriakku pada Jaehyun. Ku pukuli saja pria yang lebih muda setahun lebih muda dariku itu dengan membabi buta.

Seperti biasa pagi ini aku datang ke sekolah dengan agak telat. Tolong di catat, agak ya. Yah, meskipun aku tidak pernah datang pagi-pagi sekali, aku juga tak pernah datang telat banget ke sekolah.

Alasannya, tentu saja karena Ibuku. Seberapa lelah dan ngantuknya diriku, Ibuku akan selalu membangunkanku setiap pagi dengan suara tingginya. Tak jarang sebuah pukulan di pantat menjadi makanan sehari-hariku kalau aku tak mengindahkan suara Ibuku.

Errr, rasanya aku ingin bertukar Ibu dengan Ibunya Yugyeom yang baik hati dan lembut itu.

Oh ya, saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam bus menuju ke sekolah. Kondisi busnya cukup ramai hingga membuatku harus berdiri. Kebanyakan sih penumpangnya para pekerja kantoran atau pun pelajar sepertiku.

Namun yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya adalah aku satu bus dengan Kak Mark.

Dia duduk di bangku belakang. Sesekali dia mengedipkan mata untuk menggodaku. Dia juga beberapa kali memberiku kode agar menghampirinya.

Namun aku cuek-cuek saja tuh. Alih-alih menghampirinya, aku lebih baik berdiri dekat dengan pak supir. Aku acuh saja, berpura-pura tak kenal dengannya.

Di satu sisi aku kasihan dengan Kak Mark yang mencoba menyapaku dengan antusias, namun di sisi lain lucu saja melihat ekspresinya ketika ku abaikan hehehe

Bus akhirnya berhenti di halte dekat sekolahku. Aku dan beberapa pelajar lainnya langsung turun, begitu pula dengan Kak Mark.

Tadinya aku ingin segera cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah sebelum akhirnya tasku di tarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kak Mark.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi!" seru Kak Mark.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa maksud Kakak? Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu." kataku ambil memasang wajah innoncent.

Kak Mark lalu menyentil dahiku. Uhh, sakit. T.T

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, bocah. Dari tadi aku sudah memberi kode agar kau mendekatiku, tapi kau malah pura-pura tak melihatku!"

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tak melihat Kakak kok. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau kita sebus."

Kali ini bukan sentilan lagi yang ku dapat, melainkan sebuah pitingan di leher. Aku tentu saja terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun apa daya tenaga Kak Mark lebih besar dariku.

"Masih berani berbohong, eoh?!" tanya Kak Mark.

"Ahh, iya... iya... ampun. Aku salah... aku salah..." aku memohon ampun sebelum aku kehilangan nyawaku. Ya... ya... ya... aku tahu ini berlebihan.

Kak Mark kemudian melepaskan pitingannya, "Good boy." katanya sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengusap-usap leherku yang tadi di kepit oleh Kak Mark.

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama!" ajak Kak Mark.

Aku menurut saja ketika Kak Mark menuntunku untuk berangkat bersama. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang meneriakan namaku dari arah belakang.

"CHOI YOUNGJAE!"

Aku dan Kak Mark sontak saja menoleh ke belakang. Ku lihat Kak Jackson berlari ke arah kami sambil memanggil-manggil namaku dengan keras sehingga membuat orang-orang melihat ke arahnya karena penasaran.

Oh, Tuhan, sekarang apa lagi?!

Kak Jackson kini sudah berada di depanku. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, sehingga membuatnya harus mengambil nafas yang banyak.

"Yak! Choi Youngjae, berani-beraninya kau mencoret-coret lokerku. Dan yang paling parah kau juga sudah mengotori seragamku, eoh?!" seru Kak Jackson marah.

Aku langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kak Mark. "Aku akui kalau yang mencoret-coret loker Kakak adalah aku. Tapi yang membuat seragam Kakak kotor itu bukan aku!" protesku.

"Jangan menyangkal, Jae. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi, eoh?!"

Aku langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kak Mark yang malah bersiul seolah-olah tak tahu apa-apa. Kak Jackson pun menatap Kak Mark dengan curiga.

"MARK TUAN!" geram Kak Jackson.

Sebelum Kak Jackson 'meledak', Kak Mark langsung meraih tanganku. Tanpa menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, aku hanya menatap pria itu dengan bingung.

"KABURRRRR!" teriak Kak Mark. Dan sejurus kemudian aku sudah di tarik olehnya, berlari dari kejaran Kak Jackson yang masih kelelahan.

Aku dan Kak Mark berlari menyusuri jalanan, melewati orang-orang yang melihat ke arah kami dengan berbagai tatapan. Kami berlari sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Oh my gosh, kenapa waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Dan kenapa Kak Mark terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Choi Youngjae, sepertinya pikiranmu sudah tak waras. Tapi bukankah Kak Mark memang sudah tampan dari sananya? Mungkin akunya saja sih terbawa suasana.

Bagaimana tidak baper, kami berlari sambil bergandengan tangan di pagi yang cerah layaknya adegan dalam sebuah manga. Bukankah itu agak errr... sedikit romantis?

Kami berhenti berlari ketika kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Nafas kami masih tersengal-sengal, sementara Kak Mark belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Uhh, So sweet sekali yahhh.

Namun belum sempat aku mengambil nafas, mataku menangkap sosok familiar yang berdiri tak jauh di depanku dan Kak Mark.

Dia adalah Kak Jaebum yang sepertinya hendak masuk ke sekolah. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Apa dia ini hantu?

"Selamat pagi, Jaebum." sapa Kak Mark.

"Pagi juga, Mark." balas Kak Jaebum. Ia tersenyum ramah hingga mata sipitnya membentuk eyesmile.

Namun ketika mata kami beradu pandang, senyumnya langsung hilang dan berganti dengan tatapan sinis.

Ini hari apa sh? Kenapa pagiku kali ini terasa penuh kejutan. Aku harus menandai hari ini sebagai hari tersialku.

Aku menunduk. Aku tak bisa menatap mata Kak Jaebum lama-lama. Tatapannya yang tajam seolah-olah mengintimidasi dan menghakimiku.

Ingin rasanya aku menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi tadi malam, namun tidak sekarang karena ada Kak Mark. Aku tidak mau saja semakin banyak orang yang tahu tentang kejadian semalam.

Aku harus segera bicara empat mata dengan Kak Jaebum. Tapi kapan waktu yang tepat itu? Aku takut Kak Jaebum keburu menyebarkan cerita ini pada Kak Junior dan teman-temannya.

Aku hanya bisa berharap Kak Jaebum mau tutup mulut sampai aku menjelaskan semuanya.

Semoga saja...

 ***** To be Continue *****


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4 : Dont Judge Book by Cover**

Hari ini latihan club basket berjalan seperti biasanya. Para pemain sibuk memasukan si kulit bundar ke dalam ring lawan sambil sesekali mengikuti arahan sang pelatih. Di sampingnya Kak Jinyoung mencatat berbagai analisis dan strategi yang harapkan oleh pelatih.

Sementara aku? Tentu saja aku juga sibuk. Sangat sibuk lebih lepatnya.

Pekerjaanku tak jauh-jauh dari mengepel lapangan, mengumpulkan bola, mencuci handuk, atau hal sepele seperti memberikan minum pada para pemain.

Meskipun di depan sana terdapat pemandangan Kakak-Kakak tampan nan sexy yang bermandikan keringat, namun karena pekerjaanku yang melelahkan ini seharian ini aku jadi bad mood.

Bawaannya sewot mulu dan rasanya ingin berkata kasar.

Ketika para pemain mulai beristirahat, aku langsung mengambil beberapa botol minuman dan membagikannya pada mereka. Kak Jackson menggodaku saat aku memberikan air minum padanya.  
Aku heran dengan pria menyebalkan itu. Ketika semua orang terlihat kelelahan, dia malah terlihat semakin hyper aktif. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak sih stamina yang dia punya?

Lain Kak Jackson lain pula Kak Mark. Dia terlihat kelelahan, namun masih bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat menerima botol minuman dariku.

Sementara Kak Jaebum...

Saat aku hendak memberikan air minum untuknya, dia malah menepisnya. Mungkin itu terlihat wajar di mata orang lain, tapi tidak olehku.

Aku tahu ada maksud tersendiri dari penolakannya itu. Dia masih marah denganku. Aku bisa merasakannya dari tatapan Kak Jaebum yang tidak suka padaku.

Beruntungnya aku belum mendengar gosip tentang diriku yang tertangkap basah sedang minum alkohol tersebar di sekolah. Sikap para anggota club termasuk Kak Jinyoung masih biasa saja padaku.

Itu artinya Kak Jaebum tidak menceritakan kejadian malam itu pada siapa pun. Atau mungkin belum. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan Kak Jaebum akan menutup mulutnya, yang jelas aku harus segera menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini padanya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar." pamit Kak Jaebum pada yang lainnya.

Sebelum beranjak Kak Jaebum melirikku sekilas. Bukan lirikkan biasa, melainkan sebuah kode agar aku mengikutinya. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Nggghh, aku juga mau ke toilet dulu. Aku mau mencuci handuk." kataku pamit, berbasa-basi. Meskipun sebenarnya siapa juga yang peduli aku mau pergi kemana.

Tanpa melihat ke arahku, Kak Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku pergi.

Aku kemudian pergi mengikuti Kak Jaebum. Aku tidak menyusulnya, hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Jarak kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Lama aku mengikuti pria bermata sipit itu. Seperti dugaanku, Kak Jaebum tidak pergi ke toilet. Ia menggiringku ke luar gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya di luar tiba-tiba saja Kak Jaebum berhenti melangkah. Dia berdiri memunggungiku, matanya lurus menatap ke arah lapangan sepak bola yang sepi di ujung sana.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"Kak Jaebum..." panggilku. Ia masih terdiam.

"Mengenai kejadian tadi malam, aku ingin menjelaskan kalau aku -"

"Keluarlah!" seru Kak Jaebum tiba-tiba. Aku kaget dan bingung, tak mengerti dengan apa maksud pria di depanku ini.

"Maksud Kakak apa?" tanyaku.

Kak Jaebum kemudian berbalik. Sorot matanya memandang lurus dan tajam ke arahku.

"Keluarlah dari club basket, maka aku tidak akan menceritakan kejadian tadi malam pada Jinyoung atau siapa pun." katanya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Kak. Tolong jangan salah paham dulu." pintaku padanya. Ya, aku mengerti kalau dia marah dan salah paham padaku, tapi setidaknya dia harus mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu. Yang jelas aku tak mau ada orang sepertimu di dalam clubku. Rasanya sangat memuakkan!"

Aku merasa tertohok. Aku tahu dia marah, tapi kata-katanya barusan itu terdengar sangat kasar dan tidak sopan. Jelas aku sangat tersinggung dan kesal mendengarnya.

Hey, kemana Kak Jaebum si ramah yang sering orang-orang katakan itu?

"Maaf, Kak. Aku tahu Kakak marah padaku. Tapi apa kata-kata Kakak barusan itu tidak terdengar keterlaluan?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk beramah tamah denganmu, Youngjae -ssi." katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi Kakak sudah salah paham. Malam itu aku di paksa oleh Jaehyun. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku menyentuh alkohol. Aku bukan orang yang seperti Kakak bayangkan." ungkapku.

Kak Jaebum kemudian mendekatiku. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajahku, aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat.

"Aku muak mendengar orang-orang seperti kalian yang selalu mencari alasan. Menghirup udara yang sama dengan sampah sepertimu hanya membuatku sesak saja!" Kak Jaebum menatapku dengan tajam, sangat tajam sehingga membuatku sedikit merinding. Belum lagi nada suaranya yang rendah membuatku merasa terintimidasi.

Rahangku meras dan tanganku mengepal dengan kuat, menahan amarah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di antara kami.

Dia sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin kata-kata kasar itu meluncur dari mulutnya dengan mudah. Aku tahu dia kaya, pintar, dan populer. Tapi apa dia punya hak untuk menghakimi orang lain tanpa mendengarkan pembelaanku terlebih dahulu?!

Tidak, Kak Jaebum tidak berhak. Siapa pun tidak berhak melakukannya, terlebih itu terjadi padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Im Jaebum ternyata adalah orang yang berpikiran sempit dan juga tidak punya sopan santun!" seruku dengan bibir bergetar.

Rasa kesalku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dadaku sesak hingga rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku bahkan sudah mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pria di depanku ini.

Aku tidak bisa memukulnya. Aku juga tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya hanya untuk sekedar protes. Aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Biar saja dia salah paham.

Aku balas menatap tajam Kak Jaebum, dia masih memasang ekspresi dingin yang menyebalkannya itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menarik tengkuknya sehingga bibirnya dan bibirku bertemu. Ya, aku menyesap bibir pria di hadapanku ini dengan kuat.

Aku bisa melihat kilatan terkejut pada matanya. Cih, tentu saja dia pasti terkejut. Dia pasti tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menciumnya.

Ya, aku menciumnya.

Eh, tunggu dulu, menciumnya? Aku menciumnya?!

Mencium seorang Im Jaebum?!

Sadar dengan hal gila yang baru saja ku lakukan, aku langsung mendorong tubuh Kak Jaebum dengan kasar.

Dadaku naik turun. Aku menyentuh bibirku. Astaga, Choi Youngjae, kau sudah benar-benar gila, bagaimana mungkin kau berani menciumnya.

Aku terus merutuki diriku. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Bibirku kelu, tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kak Jaebum. Dia juga tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Jelas, karena dia masih syok, aku bisa melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Sepertinya dia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah sambil menatapnya dengan ragu. "A- Aku akan keluar dari club seperti yang Kakak mau..." kataku dengan gugup.

Tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari Kak Jaebum, aku langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya. Mau tidak mau aku terpaksa keluar dari club. Sebenarnya alasanku keluar bukan karena desakan Kak Jaebum, aku keluar karena aku tak punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Aku menciumnya! Itu adalah hal paling gila yang baru saja ku lakukan pada Kakak kelasku, pada orang yang sedang memarahiku, dan pada orang yang sudah memanggilku sampah.

Aku berlari dengan wajah tertunduk sehingga tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Dia adalah Kak Mark.  
Seperti biasa, Kak Mark selalu tersenyum ramah, dia hendak menyapaku namun tak ku pedulikan. Aku kemudian kembali berlari, mengabaikan Kak Mark yang sepertinya kebingungan.

Aku berlari tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang. Aku tidak mau melihat Kak Jaebum. Aku tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang akan di berikannya padaku ketika keadaannya sudah mulai normal.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya.

Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Aku bersumpah akan menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan club basket, terutama Im Jaebum.

Mulai sekarang aku harus bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Bambam karena jika aku bertemu dengannya, otomatis aku bertemu juga dengan Kak Jackson.

Ya, aku juga harus mengindari orang itu.

Kemudian aku juga tak bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di kantin mengingat anak-anak basket selalu nongkrong di sana. Sialan, sepertinya mulai besok aku harus membuat bekal makan siang sendiri dari rumah.

Yang jelas aku hanya perlu menghindari Kak Jaebum. Beruntung kelas kami tidak berada dalam satu kawasan, kelasku berada di lantai 2 bagian barat sementara kelas Kak Jaebum berada di lantai 3 bagian timur.

Kecil kemungkinan untuk kami bisa bertemu. Sekolah kami cukup besar dan aku sudah tahu dimana tempat-tempat anak basket biasa nongkrong, kantin, taman belakang di bagian timur, dan tentu saja lapangan basket.

Yang perlu ku lakukan hanya menghindari tempat-tempat itu. Hmm, sepertinya terdengar sangat mudah. Yah, aku pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Choi Youngjae, kau pasti bisa!" aku berusaha memberikan semangat pada diriku.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu aku keluar dari club basket. Aku keluar begitu saja tanpa bilang pada Kak Jinyoung atau pun anggota club lainnya. Selama seminggu ini situasi masih bisa terkendali.

Aku menghindari Kak Jaebum dengan baik sehingga kami tidak pernah bertemu sekali pun. Pernah aku dan dia hampir berpapasan ketika aku sedang ingin ke toilet, untung saja aku langsung sigap dan bersembunyi sebelum ketahuan olehnya.

Agak melelahkan sih harus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Kak Jaebum atau anggota club lainnya, tapi mau gimana lagi aku memang harus melakukannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang anggota club basket, selama seminggu ini keluar tanpa ijin aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, termasuk Kak Jackson. Aku tahu keberadaanku di dalam club memanglah tidak terlalu penting, tapi fakta tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencariku membuatku sedikit sedih. T.T

Hubunganku dengan Bambam juga jadi sedikit renggang, aku selalu bersembunyi di perpustakaan agar tidak ada orang yang menemukanku. Yah, mau gimana lagi dong Kak Jackson terus saja menempel dengan bocah Thailand itu sehingga membuatku tak bisa bertemu dengannya.

Seperti biasa hari ini aku bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Sesekali aku memang membaca buku, tapi seringnya sih aku hanya menumpang tidur di sini. Bagaimana pun tempat ini bukan style ku hehehe

Suasana perpustakaan memang sangat mendukung untuk menjadi tempat tidur sih. Tempatnya sepi, tak banyak orang yang datang kemari. Murid-murid yang sedang belajar terlalu sibuk dengan buku mereka sehingga keberadaanku ini tak terlalu mengganggu mereka.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan buku sebagai alasnya. Aku memilih meja yang paling pojok dan gelap agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang penjaga perpustakaan. Meskipun aku tidak menganggu, tetap saja aku termasuk kriteria orang yang akan di usirnya.

Ketika aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar seseorang duduk di sampingku. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara halaman buku yang di bolak-balik.

Aku sedikit terusik. Sambil menguliat dengan malas, aku mencoba untuk membuka ke dua mataku.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku adalah seorang pria manis duduk di sampingku sambil membuka lembar demi lembar bukunya.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Bammie?" Ya, pria itu adalah Bambam, teman yang beberapa hari ini jarang kutemui.

Bambam menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi tidak senang. "Ku dengar kau tidak pernah datang ke club basket lagi. Apa karena itu kau menghindariku, Kak Jae?!" tanya Bambam to the point.

Dia memang selalu seperti itu, to the point dan tidak suka berbasa-basi. Hal yang kusukai darinya adalah sifat blak-blakkannya. Kalau dia sudah bilang Ya, maka artinya Ya, dan jika Tidak berarti memang tidak. Kalau jelek dia akan bilang jelek, dan kalau bagus dia akan bilang bagus.

Teman yang cukup kritis dalam memberi komentar, meskipun kadang-kadang sifatnya itu juga agak menjengkelkan sih.

Aku menegakan tubuhku sambil menguap ngantuk. "Ceritanya panjang, Bam." kataku.

"Waktu istirahat masih tersisa 40 menit lagi. Kalau memang tidak cukup, kau bisa menceritakan intinya saja!" tegas Bambam. Lihatlah, dia tidak akan menyerah menuntutku untuk bercerita.

Aku berdehem, "Seperti yang sudah kau dengar sebelumnya, aku memang tidak pernah datang lagi club basket, Kak Jackson pasti sudah menceritakannya padamu, kan?" tanyaku.

Bambam mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari club basket." kataku pada akhirnya.

Dahi Bambam berkerut heran. "Kakak keluar dari club? Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian jeda sebentar. Aku lalu menceritakan semua kronologis kejadian yang terjadi antara aku dan Kak Jaebum sehingga membuatku harus terpaksa meninggalkan club.

Aku menceritakan tentang betapa lelahnya menjadi seorang asisten manager, pertemuanku dengan Jaehyun yang mengajak dan memaksaku untuk minum, meskipun yah awalnya aku memang menyetujuinya, hingga berakhir tertang basah oleh Kak Jaebum.

Aku juga menceritakan tentang Kak Jaebum yang menyuruhku untuk keluar dari club dengan tuduhan dan berbagai macam kata-kata kasarnya.

Hanya sampai di sana. Aku tidak menceritakan tentang diriku yang kehilangan kontrol dan mencium Kak Jaebum. Bisa heboh dia kalau sampai mendengarnya. Lagi pula aku ingin kejadian itu hanya menjadi rahasia antara diriku dengan Kak Jaebum saja.

"Kak Jaebum benar-benar berkata seperti itu?" itu reaksi pertama Bambam setelah aku selesai menjelaskan semua kejadiannya. Dia terlihat tak percaya mendengarnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Wow, luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kak Jaebum adalah orang yang seperti itu."

"Terkadang apa yang kau lihat belum tentu benar. Kak Jaebum yang selalu menebar senyum itu ternyata tidak seramah yang orang pikirkan." kataku.

Wajar sih kalau Bambam sedikit tidak percaya mengingat image Kak Jaebum di sekolah ini tergolong baik. Dia memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, namun senyum yang selalu mengembang di wajahnya membuat orang berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang baik.

Maksudku Kak Jaebum memang orang yang baik, tak mungkin kan kalau dia seorang penjahat yang kabur dari tahanan. Hanya saja perangainya yang asli tidak terlalu baik. Setidaknya itu yang sudah kulihat pada pertemuan terakhir kami.

"Oh ya, jangan bilang pada Kak Jackson alasanku yang sebenarnya keluar dari club ya. Aku tidak mau masalahku dengan Kak Jaebum di dengar oleh orang lain." pintaku pada Bambam, kulihat dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Errr, aku janji tidak akan bilang pada siapa pun. Tapi bagaimana dengannya?" Bambam terlihat ragu, sudut matanya melirik ke arah meja yang berada tepat di belakangku.

Aku sedikit bingung dengan sikap Bambam yang aneh. Siapa yang maksud 'denganya' olehnya?

Tanpa ragu aku langsung menoleh kebelakang. Di sana ada seorang pria yang harus ku hindari. Bukan Kak Jaebum, melainkan Kak Mark.

Ya, Kak Mark duduk tepat di meja yang berada di belakangku. Aku nyaris terperanjat saking terkejutnya.

Bagaimana bisa dia ada di tempat ini?!

"Hallo, Youngjae -ssi. Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu." Kak Mark menyapaku sambil melambaikan tanganya. Tak lupa sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"KAK- Kak Mark, apa yang Kakak lakukan di tempat ini? Sejak kapan Kakak berada di sana? Dan apakah Kakak sudah mendengar semuanya?!" aku langsung memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seberapa cepat aku berbicara.

Choi Youngjae bodoh. Sudah pasti kalau pria itu mendengarkan semua ceritanya pada Bambam. Bodohnya aku tidak menyadari keberadaan Kak Mark di sana.

"Cukup lama untukku bisa mendengar semua ceritamu." katanya. "Jadi itu alasan aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi di lapangan dan juga sikapmu yang ketakutan dan buru-buru saat terakhir kita bertemu." itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Aku terdiam sambil tertunduk malu.

"Jaebum adalah orang baik, aku bisa pastikan itu. Mengenai sikapnya padamu, aku yakin dia mempunyai sebuah alasan. Aku percaya padanya." katanya kemudian.

Dia membelanya. Tentu saja dia akan membelanya. Mereka kan berteman, sementara aku hanyalah orang asing.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu padaku. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati dibuatnya." lirihku

"Kembalilah ke club, Youngjae. Aku akan bicara pada Jaebum dan memastikan dia meminta maaf padamu." kata Kak Mark berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Kak Mark benar. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Kalian harus menyeselesaikannya kesalahpahaman itu." Bambam yang sedari tadi diam ikut angkat bicara.

Kembali ke club? Kemudian bertemu dengan Kak Jaebum dan juga orang-orang yang tidak peduli denganku?  
Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin aku masih berani menampakan diri di depan Kak Jaebum setelah insiden ciuman itu? Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih punya rasa malu dan harga diri.

"Maaf, Kak, aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Permasalahannya tidak sesederhana itu." kataku. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan tentang ciuman itu pada mereka.

"Lagi pula keberadaanku di sana tidaklah begitu penting. Ada atau tidaknya diriku tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada club." ungkapku.

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentang kami? Kau pikir kami tidak peduli padamu? dan apa itu, kau menganggap dirimu tidak penting?" nada bicara Kak Mark meninggi, beberapa orang tampak medelik sinis ke arah kami.

Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Kak Marak yang terlihat sedih, kesal, marah, dan kecewa.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu kenyataannya, Kak? Tidak ada yang peduli denganku di sana."

Kak Mark mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu, sejak kepergianmu Jinyoung harus bekerja dobel dan mengurus semuanya sendirian. Bukan itu saja, semua anggota tim jadi tersiksa karena setiap hari di omelin dan di suruh-suruh oleh Jinyoung yang entah kenapa kadar sensitifnya jadi semakin meningkat."

Aku tersenyum miris. Jadi keberadaanku hanya tak lebih dari sekedar untuk di suruh-suruh.

"Berhenti tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu, Choi Youngjae, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang!" Kak Mark menegurku. Aku langsung memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara." katanya. "Jinyoung bisa saja mencari asisten manager yang baru tanpa harus repot-repot seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, kau tahu kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng tak tahu. Sebenarnya aku senang ketika mendengar Kak Jinyoung kerepotan karena mengambil alih tugasku. Terdengar jahat memang hehehe

"Dia tidak mencari asisten yang baru karena dia menunggumu. Dia percaya padamu, Choi Youngjae, begitu pula dengan anggota club lainnya." ungkap Kak Mark.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Benarkah apa yang di katakan Kak Mark barusan? Mereka menungguku? Dan Kak Jinyoung yang galak itu percaya padaku?!

"Kami memang bukan tipe yang bisa menunjukan rasa perhatian kami secara terbuka. Tapi kau harus yakin kalau mereka mempercayaimu. Mereka mengandalkanmu, Choi Youngjae. Jadi berhentilah menganggap dirimu tidak penting."

Aku memandang Kak Mark, tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di matanya. Dia tulus saat mengatakan semuanya.

"Semua orang setuju kalau di bandingkan dengan asisten manager yang sebelumnya, kau itu jauh lebih baik. Kau lebih rajin, cekatan, dan juga lebih ramah. Yah, meskipun kau sering cemberut sih hehehe" kata Kak Mark menambahkan. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Aku merasa tersanjung kalau apa yang di katakan oleh Kak Mark itu semuanya benar. Tapi kalau harus kembali ke club bagaimana yaaa...

Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi permasalahannya ada pada Kak Jaebum.

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali ke club kecuali dengan satu syarat." kataku.

"Syarat apa, Jae?" Kak Mark terlihat penasaran.

Aku diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin Kak Jaebum meminta maaf padaku!" kataku. Ya, Kak Jaebum harus meminta maaf atas segala perkataannya padaku. Kalau perlu dia harus berlutut di depanku sekalian.

Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Mana mau orang itu berlutut di depannku. Yang ada mungkin malah aku yang akan di gantung di ring basket.

"Akan ku pastikan dia meminta maaf padamu, Jae." Kak Mark mencoba meyakinkanku. Sejujurnya aku tak yakin betul Kak Jaebum mau meminta maaf.

Lagi pula bagaimana dengan ciuman itu? Sialan, aku hampir lupa dengan masalah itu. Kalau pun Kak Jaebum memintaa maaf, insiden ciuman itu tidak akan pernah bisa di lupakan begitu saja.

Oh, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku bilang pada Kak Mark kalau aku tidak jadi bergabung dengan club?

Kulihat Kak Mark tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." katanya. "Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus datang ke lapangan, kalau tidak aku yang akan menyeretmu!" ancamnya.  
Terlambat sudah, semuanya sudah terlambat. Ahh, bagaimana ini?!"

"Bammie..." lirihku pada Bambam.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Kak? Bukankah semuanya sudah beres sekarang?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Bammie. Aku rasa masalahnya akan semakin rumit." kataku dengan pasrah.  
Ya, semuanya akan semakin rumit. Hubunganku dengan Kak Jaebum tidak akan lagi sama.

 ***** To Be Continue *****


	6. Chapter 6

Bak seorang maling, sore itu aku mengendap-endap di sekitar gedung olahraga. Aku tidak berani masuk ke dalam. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengintip dari jauh kegiatan club di dalam sana.

Im Jaebum. Pria yang menjadi sumber masalahku terlihat sedang berlatih memasukan bola ke dalam ring bersama rekan-rekannya. Ekspresi terlihat begitu sangat serius.

Uhh, haruskah aku masuk ke dalam? Saat ini dimataku Kak Jaebum seperti seekor singa yang kelaparan, ganas dan berbahaya. Mendekatinya sama saja seperti bunuh diri.

Maaf maaf saja deh, aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

Apa Kak Mark sudah berbicara dengan Kak Jaebum? Apa pria itu sudah memaafkanku? Ahh, aku tak tahu siapa yang harus meminta maaf pada siapa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Dari pusing-pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik aku pulang saja deh. Lain kali saja aku datang kemari kalau kepastian hubunganku dengan Kak Jaebum sudah jelas.

Ya, itu lebih baik untuk saat ini.

Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan bergegas pulang. Namun saat aku baru saja berbalik, ku lihat Kak Mark dan Kak Jackson sedang berjalan menuju ke arahku.

Sialan, aku harus segera bersembunyi sebelum mereka melihatku. Aku panik dan sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Namun semuanya terlambat. Ketika aku hendak bergegas untuk bersembunyi, mereka keburu menyadari keberadaanku.

"YOUNGJAE!"

Kak Jackson memanggilku. Sialan, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah aku membalas sapaannya, atau berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan melihatnya?

Aku ambil option yang kedua saja deh. Ku putuskan untuk mengabaikan dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat namun masih terlihat normal. Aku tak mau terlihat terkesan buru-buru menghindari mereka.

Suara Kak Jackson masih terdengar ketika aku sudah hampir keluar dari pelataran gedung olahraga. Aku tak berani menengok ke belakang, aku takut mereka masih mengikutiku.

Tempo langkah kakiku semakin cepat seiring dengan suara Kak Jackson yang semakin meninggi.

Ketika aku sudah hampir keluar dari pelataran, aku merasakan seseorang menarik tasku dari belakang. Sontak saja aku terkejut dan hampir terjerembab ke belakang.

"Kena kau! Mau lari kemana lagi kau, Choi Youngjae!" seru Kak Jackson dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal, sepertinya dia habis berlari. Sial, niat sekali dia menangkapku.

Ku lihat Kak Mark berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya. Tak lupa sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Youngjae -ah, mengapa kau terlihat buru-buru sekali? Apa kau tidak ingin masuk dan mampir sebentar?" sudut bibir Kak Mark tertarik seakan menyindirku. Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tid- Tidak perlu, Kak. Aku hanya lewat saja. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi." aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini, namun baru saja aku melangkah Kak Jackson lagi-lagi menarik tasku.

Dan sekarang aku barus menyadari kalau aku sudah tidak bisa lepas dari mereka dengan mudahnya.

"Yak! Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi? Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan pekerjaan yang sudah kau tinggalkan!" ujar Kak Jackson.

"Tapi aku harus segera pulang..." protesku tak terima.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Choi Youngjae!" tegas Kak Jackson. Aku mendesis kesal.

"Ayo kita masuk. Jinyoung dan para anggota lainnya pasti senang melihatmu..." kata Kak Mark. "... Ahh, dan tentu saja Jaebum juga." lanjutnya.

Dia sengaja! Aku sadar betul kalau Kak Mark sedang menggodaku. Sialan, aku tidak protes lagi ketika Kak Jackson mulai menyeretku dengan paksa.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Kak Mark dengan pandangan memohon. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kak Jaebum.

Ku lihat Kak Mark hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil, seolah-olah meyakinkanku kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tak mempercayainya begitu saja.

Ahh, andai saja Kak Mark mengetahui tentang insiden ciuman itu, dia pasti akan mengerti tentang ketidaksiapanku bertemu dengan Kak Jaebum saat ini.

.

.

.

Para anggota basket beserta official menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak ketika melihat Kak Jackson yang menyeretku dengan paksa ke dalam gedung olahraga.

Mereka hanya menatapku sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Kecuali Im Jaebum yang berdiri di sudut lapangan. Awalnya ku lihat dia tampak terkejut, namun selang beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku hanya bisa mendesis kesal ketika Kak Jackson menarikku kesana kemari layaknya menyeret seekor kucing, menyebalkan.

Dia kemudian membawaku ke hadapan Kak Jinyoung, salah satu sosok yang di anggap mengerikan di dalam club, dalam artian bawel dan galak. Gawat, aku belum mempersiapkan kata-kata alasan untuknya.

"Jinyoungie, lihat siapa yang kubawa!" teriak Kak Jackson dengan semangat.

Kak Jinyoung melirikku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Apa dia sedang marah? Apa dia tak senang melihatku? Ataukah ia sedang menyiapkan kata-kata pedas di pikirannya?

"Apa liburannya menyenangkan, Youngjae -ssi?!" nada bicara Kak Jinyoung begitu rendah namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Dia sedang menyindirku dengan halus, namun entah kenapa aku lebih suka kalau dia meneriakan kata-kata pedasnya padaku. Kak Jinyoung yang seperti ini justru malah semakin terasa menyeramkan.

"Errr... Aku - yah, begitulah..." aku gugup, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan Kak Jinyoung begitu mengintimidasi sehingga membuat nyaliku langsung ciut seketika.

"Baiklah, sana ganti pakaianmu. Banyak pekerjaan yang sudah menantimu." kata Kak Jinyoung.

"Nde, Youngjae, tolong cucikan handuk milikku ya. Jinyoung benar-benar buruk dalam mencuci hand - AWW!" pekik Kak Jackson ketika Kak Jinyoung baru saja menendang tulang keringnya.

Uhh, pasti sakit sekali.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat sana pergi!" perintah Kak Jinyoung padaku tanpa memperdulikan Kak Jackson yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

Woah, Kak Junior ini benar-benar sesuatu deh.

"Nde, baiklah!" kataku dengan nada tinggi, nyaris berteriak.

Tanpa harus menunggu di suruh 2 kali, aku langsung bergegas pergi sebelum Kak Jinyoung berubah pikiran. Dia tak memarahiku saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Lagi pula aku tak mau bernasib sama seperti Kak Jackson huhuhu

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian di toilet, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci muka, yah hitung-hitung menyegarkan diri sebelum bergumul dengan pekerjaannya babuku.

Aku menatap lirih diriku yang berada pada pantulan cermin. Ahh, apa yang kulakukan ini sudah benar tidak ya.  
Seharusnya aku tidak usah berhubungan lagi dengan segala hal tentang club basket, terutama Kak Jaebum.

Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Aku kembali lagi ke club dan membuat posisiku semakin sulit saja.

Kubasuh kembali wajahku dengan air, tak lupa setelahnya langsung kubilas dengan handuk kecil yang kubawa. Akan tetapi ketika aku sedang mengeringkan wajah, tiba-tiba saja pintu toilet terbuka dengan kasar.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar, nyaris di dobrak malah. Dan keterkejutanku belum berakhir ketika melihat sosok sang pelaku pendobrak pintu.

"Kak Jaebum?"

Ya, sosok yang sekarang sedang menatapku marah adalah Kak Jaebum. Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menarikku ke dalam salah satu bilik yang kosong.

Dia mendorongku masuk dengan paksa sehingga membuat kepalaku terkatuk pada dinding toilet. Setelah memastikan pintu bilik terkunci, Kak Jaebum kemudian mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bilang kau akan keluar dan tidak pernah kembali ke club?!" desis Kak Jaebum dengan nada rendah. Aku tahu ia sedang mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Ak - Aku hanya... Kak Mark yang menyuruhku kembali..." jawabku. Sejujurnya aku takut dan gelisah. Aku terjebak dengan Kak Jaebum di sebuah bilik toilet yang sempit, dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh pria yang sedang marah di depanku ini.

Apakah dia akan memukulku hingga babak belur? Aku tidak tahu, namun kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Ahh, habislah aku sekarang.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Mark. Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku seperti kau membodohi Mark, hah?!" seru Kak Jaebum.

Jadi, Kak Mark sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kak Jaebum. Dan setelah semua alasan yang kuberikan padanya, dia masih tetap tidak mempercayai dan menuduhku sebagai orang yang tidak benar?!

Woah, Im Jaebum benar-benar sesuatu sekali. Aku bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kekesalanku. Ya, aku sangat kesal, rasanya darah di tubuhku langsung mendidih hingga ke kepala.

"Kakak boleh saja tidak mempercayai kata-kataku, tapi kenapa Kakak tidak mau menerima permintaan maafku? Apa aku segitu hinanya di mata Kakak?" balasku. Ku tatap mata sipitnya dengan sengit.

"Kau itu berbahaya, Youngjae -ssi. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang sepertimu begitu saja. Aku tidak mau tertipu oleh wajah polosmu itu."

"Terserah Kakak mau menganggapku orang seperti apa, aku sudah tak peduli. Aku sudah meminta maaf, jadi terserah Kakak mau menerimanya atau tidak dan aku akan tetap di dalam club dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Kakak." ungkapku dengan nada sengit.

"Kau tak takut aku akan menyebarkan kejadian malam itu pada semua orang? Apa kau siap menerima semua resikonya?" Kak Jaebum mengancamku.

Secara perlahan aku melepaskan tangan Kak Jaebum yang mencengkeram leherku. "Aku tidak takut karena aku merasa benar. Lagian siapa juga yang peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku ini hanyalah siswa underdog, bukan siswa populer seperti Kakak." ujarku.

Yah, aku sudah tak peduli dengan imageku di depan siswa lain. Mungkin awalnya mereka akan mencemooh dan memandangku dengan sebelah mata. Tapi siapalah aku ini, hanya seseorang yang keberadaannya tidak penting.

Palingan dalam waktu satu minggu mereka juga pasti lupa denganku. Atau mungkin tak akan sampai seminggu sih.

"Jadi silakan kalau Kakak mau menyebarkan kejadian itu pada semua orang. Maaf kalau aku sudah menganggu Kakak." Aku menghela nafas. "Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tempo hari aku sudah menciu -"

"Jangan pernah membicarakan kejadian itu lagi!" Kak Jaebum membekap mulutku dengan tangannya. "Kalau sampai kau buka mulut tentang kejadian itu, kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, Choi Youngjae!" ancamnya.

Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat sebagai tanda persetujuanku.

"Tokk...Tokk... Tokk..."

Aku dan Kak Jaebum tersentak kaget ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu bilik kami. Masih dengan mulut di bekap oleh Kak Jaebum, aku merasa semakin sulit untuk bernafas karena bekapan Kak Jaebum semakin menyesakan.

Dia bahkan menghimpit tubuhku dan memberi kode agar aku tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun. Tapi kenapa harus menghimpitku seperti ini sih, rasanya jadi aneh dan canggung.

Kami diam selama beberapa saat untuk memastikan siapa yang mengetuk pintu bilik kami.

Dalam posisi seperti ini aku bisa melihat setiap inchi lekukan wajah Kak Jaebum yang masih dalam keadaan waspada itu. Harus ku akui kalau pria bermarga IM ini memang sangat tampan.

Mata sipitnya terlihat indah ketika tersenyum, namun saat sedang serius tatapannya begitu kharismatik. Kemudian bibirnya yang ahh - aku bahkan sudah merasakan kenyalnya bibir itu. Aku penasaran sudah berapa banyak orang yang mencicipi bibirnya itu.

Apakah aku yang pertama? Err, rasanya tak mungkin mengingat Kak Jaebum adalah orang populer, setidaknya ia pasti sudah pernah berpacaran beberapa kali, tak sepertiku yang jomblo sejak lahir. T.T

"Kalian mau sampai kapan berada di dalam sana? Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbuat asusila loh."

Aku dan Kak Jaebum saling berpandangan, seolah satu pikiran, kami sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Kak Jaebum langsung melepaskan bekapannya padaku dengan kasar. Ia kemudian membuka kunci bilik kami.

"Hallo!" seorang pemuda melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ketika pintu bilik kami terbuka.

Sosok itu adalah Kak Mark.

Kak Jaebum hanya mendesis kesal ketika melihat rekan seclubnya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kak Mark ketika Kak Jaebum sudah pergi.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku langsung terduduk di atas closet sambil mengusap wajahku, frustasi. Aku dan Kak Jaebum baru saja mendeklarasikan sebuah perang, dan mau tak mau aku harus menghadapinya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jangankan untuk melawannya, untuk melindungi diriku saja aku tak mampu. Mulai nanti hidupku tak akan lagi sama. Aku akui kalau aku sudah bermain dengan orang yang salah, mengingat apa yang sudah ku katakan pada Kak Jaebum hanyalah berdasarkan emosi sesaat.

 ***** To be Continue *****


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6 : In The Same Place**

Hari ini aku dan Bambam berencana pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film horror terbaru, The Conjuring 2. Sebenarnya kami sudah merencanakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu, namun sayangnya aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan club sehingga aku selalu menunda-nundanya.

Beruntung hari ini club basket tidak mempunyai jadwal latihan, mengingat tak ada kompetisi akhir-akhir ini, mereka jadi lebih sedikit bersantai. Lebih tepatnya aku yang menjadi lebih santai karena tidak perlu membereskan bola basket atau mencuci handuk anggota club.

Moment ini pun tak pelak langsung kugunakan untuk hangout bareng Bambam. Kasihan dia, semenjak aku bergabung dengan club, aku jadi jarang bermain dengannya. Jangan sampai dia mencari sahabat lain karena merasa di abaikan olehku.

Saat ini aku dan Bambam sudah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Kami masih punya waktu 2.5 jam sebelum filmnya di mulai, jadi kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan atau hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perut.

"Kak, kita makan Sushi yuk?" ajak Bambam ketika kami melewati sebuah restoran Jepang.

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan Sushi, Bam, aku sedang tidak membawa banyak uang. Yah, kecuali kalau kamu yang mau bayari Kakak." kataku sambil terkekeh.

Kulihat Bambam melirikku dengan sinis sambil mendengus kesal. "Yak! Dimana-dimana juga yang lebih tua bayarin yang lebih muda!" serunya.

"Males banget aku harus bayarin kamu, mending uangnya buat main game online deh."

"Huh, dasar pelit!" Aku tersenyum melihat adik kelasku yang sedang kesal itu. Aku tidak pelit, tapi aku juga tidak sedang bercanda.

Bambam itu lebih kaya dariku, uang sakunya seminggu saja setara dengan uang sakuku selama sebulan. Rugi banget kalau aku harus mentraktirnya. Hidup memang kadang terasa tidak adil ya.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin makan apa, Kak? Kalau Sushi aku tidak bisa bayarin Kakak, tapi kalau yang lain aku masih mampulah." ujar Bambam.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Bam, kan kau yang mau mentraktirku hehehe"

"Baiklah, kita makan Jjajangmyun saja."

"Yak! Kenapa harus Jjajangmyun sih?" protesku.

"Kenapa? Katanya terserah aku." Bambam menatapku dengan datar.

"Tapi tidak Jjajangmyun juga kali, Bam. Apa gitu kek, steak tenderloin atau Daging sapi kek."

"Kak Jae, kau mau mati, hah?! Itu bahkan lebih mahal dari pada Sushi!"

Aku tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. Kami kemudian berjalan-jalan mencari tempat makan yang sesuai dengan selera dan isi dompet kami.

Selama di jalan kami berdebat ingin makan ini itu, namun tak ada kesepakatan yang terjadi. Hingga pada akhirnya kami melewati sebuah restoran Italia.

Kami memutuskan untuk makan pasta tanpa ada protes satu sama lain. Karena selain sudah lapar, waktu yang tersisa pun sudah tak banyak lagi.

Seorang pelayan wanita menyambut kami ketika aku dan Bambam baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran. Pelayan wanita berseragam rapih itu menyapa kami dengan ramah.

"Selamat siang, Kakak. Meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Untuk 2 orang, kalau bisa yang no smoking area." jawab Bambam. Dia memang tidak pernah tahan berada dalam lingkungan yang penuh asap rokok, aku juga sih. Tapi aku mah masa bodo aja.

Pelayan wanita itu kemudian mengantar kami ke salah satu meja yang letaknya berada di sudut restoran. Meja-meja di sana tertata rapih, hanya beberapa meja saja yang terisi di area no smoking ini.

Aku dan Bambam baru saja hendak mendudukkan bokong di atas kursi ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Bambam?"

Kami menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kak Jackson? Apa yang Kakak lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, sementara Bambam hanya mendengus kesal melihat Kakak kelas 'kesayangannya' itu hehehe

"Kakak lagi nongkrong dengan teman-teman. Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?" Kak Jackson balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja mau makan, masa iya mau berenang!" sambar Bambam dengan ketus.

"Uhh, ayangku galak amat sih, jadi gemes." Kak Jackson berusaha mencubit pipi Bambam, namun pria Thailand itu langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

Aku hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas melihat adegan lovey dovey ke dua orang itu. Meskipun sering berkata kasar, aku sih yakin Bambam ada rasa sama Kak Jackson. Hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"By the way, kalian gabung sama Kakak yuk!" ajak Kak Jackson pada kami.

Aku dan Bambam saling pandang satu sama lain. Tanpa harus berpikir 2 kali, kami sudah tahu jawabannya, tak akan.

"Maaf Kak, tapi kami -"

"Aku tahu kalian akan menolak. Maka dari itu aku terpaksa melakukan ini!" sebelum sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Kak Jackson sudah berlari menuju tangga.

"YAK! PONSELNYA!" pekik Bambam.

Ah, rupanya Kak Jackson mengambil ponsel Bambam yang di letakan di atas meja. Tunggu, itu kan ponselku!

"KAK JACKSON SIALAN, KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!" teriakku, namun aku langsung buru-buru menutup mulut karena sudah menjadi perhatian beberapa orang pengunjung restauran.

"Kalau kau mau ponselmu kembali, ambil saja di atas!" sahut Kak Jackson yang langsung pergi menuju lantai 2 dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Orang itu..." geramku.

"Maaf, Kak, tadinya aku mau mengamankan ponselmu, tapi aku kalah cepat dari Kak Jakcson." ujar Bambam menyesal.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa-apa, Bam. Ayo kita ke atas saja." ajakku padanya.

Setelah memberitahu pelayan kalau kami mau pindah meja, aku dan Bambam pun kemudian berjalan menuju tangga untuk sampai di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, aku dan Bambam langsung mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Kak Jackson. Di lantai 2 ini suasananya tak berbeda jauh dengan di bawah.

Suasanya yang cozy dengan interior khas negara Italia. Jika di bandingkan dengan di bawah, di lantai ini meja-mejanya sudah banyak yang terisi. Pantas saja di bawah sepi, ternyata pada kumpul di sini toh.

Sudut mataku kemudian menangkap sosok Kak Jackson yang berada di salah satu meja dekat dengan jendela. Dia terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa dengan temannya sambil melempar-lempar ponselku di tangannya.

"What the -" kesalku. Duh, kalau ponselku jatuh dan rusak gimana? Bisa di lempar remote Tv aku sama ibuku.

Dengan langkah menghentak, aku dan Bambam buru-buru menghampiri meja Kak Jackson.

"YAK! JANGAN LEMPAR-LEMPAR PONSELKU, KAK, KALAU JATUH GIMANA, HAH?!" aku langsung menyambar ponselku dari Kak Jackson yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Maaf..." Kak Jackson membuat tanda peace dengan tangannya sambil nyengir kuda.

Pandanganku kemudian beralih pada teman-temannya Kak Jackson yang kini tengan memandangiku dengan bingung. Aku sangat terkejut melihat orang-orang yang cukup familiar itu, rasanya aku ingin menghilang di tengah gulungan ombak saja.

Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut coba, ternyata teman-teman yang di maksud oleh Kak Jackson adalah Kak Mark, Kak Jinyoung, dan juga Kak Jaebum. Uhh, kenapa harus ada orang itu juga sih.

"Oh, hallo, Youngjae." sapa Kak Mark dengan senyum khasnya, sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Ingin rasanya aku mengajak Bambam pergi dari tempat ini, kalau saja Kak Jackson tidak segera menarik bocah Thailand itu agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Duduklah." Kata Kak Mark. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, karena hanya itu kursi yang tersisa.

Biar sedikit kujelaskan posisi duduk kami. Meja kami terdiri 2 sofa memanjang yang saling berhadapan. Sofa pertama di isi oleh Kak Jinyoung, Kak Mark, dan aku. Sementara sofa satunya di isi oleh Bambam, Kak Jackson, dan juga Kak Jaebum.

Sialnya, kenapa aku harus duduk berhadapan dengan pria sipit yang memandangku dengan dingin dan acuh itu? Errr, rasanya begitu menyesakan sekali.

"Teman-teman, kenalkan ini Bambam, calon pacarku." ujar Kak Jackson memperkenalkan Bambam dengan bangga yang langsung di hadiahi sikutan mau dari Bambam.

"Perkenalkan namaku Khunphinol Bhuwakul, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Bambam. Aku temannya Kak Youngjae dan tak ada hubungannya dengan pria di sebelahku ini." ujar Bambam memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau bukan orang Korea kan?" tanya Kak Mark.

Kulihat Bambam mengangguk kecil. "Aku berasal dari Thailand, tapi sudah lama tinggal di Korea, Kak." jawabnya.

"Ah, aku pernah melihatmu saat masa orientasi dulu." kata Kak Jinyoung, sementara Bambam mengiyakan perkataannya.

Selain mengurus club basket, Kak Jinyoung memang sering membantu kegiatan anak osis. Aku penasaran seberapa pintar orang ini hingga bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang penting di sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sekitar sini, Jae?"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika Kak Jinyoung tiba-tiba bertanya kepadaku.

"Eeeh, itu... kami mau menonton film." kataku dengan gugup.

Kak Jinyoung tersenyum. "Jangan gugup seperti itu, Jae. Kalau di luar club kau bisa bersikap santai kepadaku." katanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala dengan canggung. Meskipun di bilang begitu, tetap saja rasanya sulit untuk bersikap santai seperti kata Kak Jinyoung. Aura mereka itu seolah-olah menegaskan kalau kami berada di dunia yang berbeda.

"Kalian mau menonton film apa? Kebetulan kami juga mau menonton film." tanya Kak Mark.

"Kami mau menonton film The Conjuring 2, Kak." jawabku.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kami juga mau menonton film itu. Kalian belum beli tiketnya kan? Bagaimana kalau kita menonton bersama-sama." seru Kak Jackson dengan bersemangat.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Benarkan Mark?" kata Kak Jinyoung, sementara Kak Mark hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sudut mataku melihat Kak Jaebum hendak protes, namun dia urungkan.

Ya, dia pasti keberatan dengan keberadaanku, tapi siapa yang peduli. Meskipun aku masih segan dengannya, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

Makan siang kami berakhir tanpa ada sesuatu yang berarti. Kami hanya mengobrol-ngobrol ringan sambil sesekali menertawai jokes Kak Jackson yang kadang garing.

Meskipun begitu aku harus berterima kasih padanya, karena kalau tidak ada dia entah bagaimana rasanya suasana di antara kami, karena sejujurnya hanya Kak Jacksonlah yang banyak bicara untuk mencairkan suasana yang kadang terasa canggung.

Ada suatu moment dimana aku makan terlalu bersemangat hingga tersedak. Kak Mark yang berada di sampingku langsung memberikanku minum dengan khawatir.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Kak Mark juga menyeka saos yang berada di sudut bibirku dengan jarinya.

"Youngjae, kau lucu sekali, makanmu berantakan seperti anak kecil." kata Kak Mark saat itu sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, atmosphire di tempat kami semakin terasa canggung. Kak Jinyoung yang menjadi pendiam, Kak Jaebum yang menatapku semakin dingin, serta jokes Kak Jackson yang kadang membuat suasana semakin terasa canggung.

Mungkin hanya aku dan Bambam saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan situasi ini.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di dalam studio untuk menonton film The Conjuring 2. Seperti biasa Bambam sudah di tarik oleh Kak Jackson untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Urutan duduk kami saat ini adalah, Kak Jinyoung - Kak Mark - Aku - Kak Jaebum - Kak Jackson - dan kemudian Bambam. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika aku harus dekat-dekat lagi dengan Kak Jaebum.

Selama film di putar, aku tidak bisa secara bebas berekspresi. Aku harus jaga image di depan kedua Kakak kelas yang berada di samping kiri kananku.

Padahal setiap hantu Valak muncul, ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan bersembunyi di balik tasku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena gengsi.

Di saat seperti ini kenapa aku harus berpisah dengan Bambam sih, huh. Sesekali aku menutup mataku ketika adegan-adegan horror terpampang secara nyata di depan saya.

"Kau bisa memegang tanganku kalau takut." aku menoleh ke arah Kak Mark.

"A- Aku tidak takut kok..." jawabku gugup, namun Kak Mark tidak mendengarku, ia tetap bersikeras untuk memegang tanganku.

Aku hendak melepaskan pegangannya, namun kemunculan Valak yang tiba-tiba malah membuatku memegang tangan Kak Mark semakin erat.

Ku dengar Kak Mark terkekeh pelan. Sial, apa dia sedang menertawaiku, huh?!

"Maaf, Kak, gak enak di lihat orang." aku menepis tangan Kak Mark secara halus, jemari kami yang tadinya saling bertautan pun terlepas.

"Kau yakin? Disini gelap, tak akan ada yang melihatnya kok."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Kak." kataku.

Kami kemudian kembali fokus pada film di depan sana. Uhh, kalau bukan karena penasaran tentang Valak yang orang ramai bicarakan, aku tak akan pernah menonton film yang hanya membuat jantungku berolahraga ini.

Filmnya sih tak terlalu menyeramkan. Ibuku malah lebih mengerikan dari si Valak-Valak itu. Hanya saja adegan-adegan dan efek suaranya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Terdengar seperti sebuah alasan? Oke akui aku memang takut dengan sosok hantu biarawan tersebut.

Tapi bukan hanya aku saja yang ketakutan, seisi studio juga menjerit ketika adegan-adegan horror atau si Valak itu muncul.

Terkecuali seorang Im Jaebum mungkin. Kulihat dia menonton dengan ekspresi malas dan poker face. Dia ini manusia atau bukan sih.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" ketusnya.

Aku kaget karena dia menyadari sedang kuperhatikan. Buru-buru aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

Entah sudah berapa lama film ini di putar, rasanya lama sekali. Adegan demi adegan sudah terlewat, dan plot twistnya sudah hampir klimaks.

Namun semuanya tidak sesederhana itu ketika dalam keadaan hening tiba-tiba sosok Valak muncul, membuat semua orang serentak menjerit, tak terkecuali diriku.

"KYAAAA!"

Aku butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi, apa pun itu. Dan tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk pria yang berada di sampingku dengan erat.

Kubenamkan kepalaku pada dadanya, sementara kedua tanganku memegang erat bajunya. Aku tak terlalu takut dan kaget hingga tak berani untuk membuka mata hanya untuk sekedar melihat si Valaknya sudah pergi atau belum.

Harum parfum yang menusuk hidungku sangat memabukan dan maskulin, sehingga rasanya membuatku tak ingin beranjak.

Namun aku buru-buru menepis pikiranku ketika baru menyadari siapa pria yang sedang kupeluk ini.

IM JAEBUM.

SIALAN.

"YAK! KAU INGIN MATI, HAH?!" seru Kak Jaebum, ia berusaha melepaskanku dari pelukannya.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku malah memeluknya semakin erat. Bukan kenapa-kenapa sih, tapi aku terlalu tengsin untuk melihat wajahnya. Lagi pula aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi kemarahan Kak Jaebum.

"YAK! CHOI YOUNGJAE!" Kak Jaebum rupanya sedang tak bercanda, dengan kasar ia menarikku hingga kepalaku terbentur pada kursi depan.

Tanpa berani menatap Kak Jaebum, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kursiku. Aku tak peduli ketika aku harus menginjak kaki para penonton yang kulewati, atau bahkan tasku yang terayun tanpa terarah sehingga memukul setiap orang yang kulewati.

Beberapa teriakan kesal terdengar memakiku, namun aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku harus segera keluar dari tempat itu, meskipun aku harus jatuh bangun saat berlari melewati tangga yang gelap.

Im Jaebum. Dari semua orang kenapa aku harus memeluknya sih, ah memalukan sekali. Besok pasti anak-anak lain akan mengejekku, terutama Bambam dan Kak Jackson.

 ***** To be Continue *****

 **Maaf ya kalau updatenya pendek-pendek, soalnya aku sibuk banget. Ini aja aku sempetin buat update meskipun pendek, biar kalian gak lupa dengan ceritanya hehehe**

 **Oh ya, rencananya aku bakalan pake POV Youngjae sampai akhir. Sifat Youngjae ini agak labil dan gampang terpengaruh sama orang lain, meskipun begitu tetap saja dia mengikuti kata hatinya kalau misalnya yang ia ikuti itu salah atau tidak.**

 **Balasan Review :**

Q-ara Jung : Sebenernya FF ini lebih ke 2Jae sih, tapi memang untuk saat ini bakal di banyakin moment Markjaenya. Kan tahu sendiri gimana kelakuan MarkJae real akhir-akhir ini hehehe. Spesial MarkJaenya nanti deh kalau kepikiran :p

markgyeombi : Untuk sifat dan alasan kenapa Jaebum berlaku seperti itu pada Youngjae memang masih misterius. berhubung aku pakai POV Youngjae yang polos dan gak peka, jadi ya sifat-sifat Youngjae itu masih belum ketebak hhe. gak bisa janji update 2 kali seminggu, tapi kalau agak panjang nantilah di usahakan.

Maaf kalau gak bisa balas semua review kalian, tapi aku baca semua reviewnya dan sangat berterima kasih. jujur tiap dapet notif review meskipun cuman satu rasanya seneng banget, apalagi kalau reviewnya panjang dan detail. Seperti yang kubilang di awal aku sih gak maksa kalian buat review, kalau jadi Siders palingan nanti ku kirim Valak ke rumah kalian hehehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas responnya terhadap cerita yang tak seberapa ini. Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Salam Cipok basah aja buat kalian.

 _ **PS: Ada yang manggil aku eonnie, padahal aku namja T.T**_


	8. Chapter 8

Update singkat aja ya :p

Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa Kak Jaebum begitu membenciku. Sikapnya padaku begitu beda dengan sikapnya pada orang lain.

Kak Jaebum yang di kenal ramah dan murah senyum begitu berbeda dengan Kak Jaebum yang ku kenal.

Apa minum alkohol adalah sebuah kejahatan luar biasa sehingga dia begitu marah padaku?! Kalau di pikir-pikir alasannya itu konyol sekali.

Memangnya kalau aku minum alkohol kenapa? Dia hanyalah ketua club, bukan keluarga atau kekasihku. Dia tak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusanku.

Jadi menurutku kemarahannya padaku itu sungguh tak beralasan. Mungkin suatu saat aku harus meluruskan semua ini.

Hubunganku dengan Kak Jaebum semakin lama malah semakin canggung, terlebih setelah insiden ciuman dan pelukan di bioskop waktu itu.

Untungnya anak-anak yang lain tidak ada yang membahas insiden itu, kecuali Bambam yang sesekali menggodaku.

"Ciee... Yang abis peluk-pelukkan di bioskop." ujar Bambam menggodaku ketika kami sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah. "Aku pikir Kakak ada hubungan dengan Kak Mark, tapi ternyata malah dengan Kak Jaebum."

"Omong kosong, Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya, Bam!" protesku.

"Iyah, aku percaya, aku percaya," balas Bambam dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Bisa gak sih kamu gak membahas kejadian itu lagi? Aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya tahu!" pintaku padanya.

Bambam menggeleng, "Gak bisa, Kak. Justru hubungan kalian ini sangat menarik untuk di bahas. Berawal dari benci dan lama-lama berubah jadi cinta," katanya.

"Sudah kubilang hubungan kami tidak seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan segimana bencinya Kak Jaebum padaku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kakak tidak benar-benar membencinya kan?"

Kalau mau jujur sih, di luar permasalahan yang sedang kami jalanin, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membenci pria itu. Kak Jaebum tampan, pintar, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, serta bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya.

Boleh di bilang Kak Jaebum itu tipe seme idaman banget. Tapi masalahnya Kak Jaebum yang ku kenal itu jauh dari kesan seme idaman.

"Yah, kalau saja sikapnya tidak semenyebalkan itu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya." kataku.

"Kau harus bicara padanya, Kak. Kalian harus segera berbaikan." ujar Bambam dengan entengnya. Andai ia tahu semuanya tidak semudah itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya? Ia bahkan tidak mempercayai sedikit pun kata-kataku, jadi buat apa aku bicara lagi dengannya!" ungkapku dengan nada getir.

"Kau hanya perlu waktu dan moment yang tepat agar dia bisa mengerti keadaanmu, Kak."

"Lalu kapan waktu dan moment yang tepat itu akan datang?" aku balik bertanya.

Bambam mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tahu, hanya kalian dan Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya." katanya.

Ake mendesis kesal mendengar jawaban Bambam yang terkesan menganggap remeh persoalan ini.

"Tenang saja, Kak, cepat atau lambat moment itu pasti akan segera datang."

"Aku harap juga begitu, Bam. Setiap kami bertemu, tatapannya yang seolah-olah ingin melubangi kepalaku itu selalu membuatku risih." ungkapku.

Yah, aku masih berharap suatu saat hubungan kami berjalan ke arah yang baik. Setidaknya hingga semua kesalahpahaman ini cepat selesai.

.

.

.

Sore itu aku hanya duduk-duduk manja di pinggir lapangan sambil melihat para pemain latihan. Kedua bola mataku bergerak mengikuti setiap pemain yang memegang bola.

Hari ini pekerjaanku terasa lebih mudah karena aku mengerjakannya sesuai dengan urutan yang benar, sehingga pekerjaanku menjadi lebih mudah dan cepat selesai. Ah, seharusnya aku melakukan semua ini sejak awal.

Sesekali aku berteriak memberikan semangat atau bertepuk tangan ketika siapa pun berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring basket.

"Nice shot, Kak Sungjin!"

"Kak Mark semangat!"

"Kak Jackson, larimu lambat sekali hahaha"

Aku menertawakan permainan Kak Jackson yang bisa di bilang payah hari ini. Jangankan untuk menambah angka, untuk melewati Kak Sungjin dan Kak Mark saja dia kewalahan.

Kulihat dia mengacungkan jari tengah ke arahku dengan berwajah masam. Tentu saja aku semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Namun tawaku tak bertahan lama ketika aku menyadari sebuah bola sedang melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku.

Aku tentu saja mencoba untuk menghindar, akan tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Bola basket itu menghantam tepat ke arah wajahku dengan bunyi gedebug yang sangat keras. Sontak saja aku langsung tersungkur ke belakang.

"BUGH!"

Kepalaku langsung terasa puyeng, mata berkunang-kunang, sementara telingaku berdengung kencang.  
Rasanya wajahku seperti baru saja di hantam sebuah balok kayu dengan keras. Sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Ah, ralat, sepertinya hidungku mimisan.

Awalnya wajah dan hidungku terasa kebas dan mati rasa, tapi semakin lama rasanya malah semakin sakit. Dan itu benar-benar tak tertahankan.

"AKH!" jeritku. Aku berguling-guling di lantai sembari memegang hidungku yang teramat sakit.

Samar-samar aku mendengar dan melihat orang-orang mulai mengerubungiku.

"Youngjae, kau baik-baik saja?!" itu suara Kak Mark yang terdengar khawatir. Ia mencoba untuk membantuku duduk.

"Hidungku... Ssakittt..." lirihku.

"Ayo kita obati lukamu di UKS!" ajak Kak Mark.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kak Mark mulai mencoba membantuku berdiri.

"Dan kau, Jaebum. Kita harus bicara nanti!" seru Kak Mark dengan nada tinggi, sebelum akhirnya ia memapahku pergi.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kenapa Kak Mark terdengar marah kepada Kak Jaebum?  
Apa mungkin Kak Jaebum yang sengaja melemparkan bola ke arahku sehingga membuat Kak Mark marah? Entahlah, tapi kalau benar sungguh sangat keterlaluan pria itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok Kak Jaebum, namun aku tak bisa menemukannya. Kepalaku masih terlalu pusing untuk mencarinya.

Singkat cerita aku sudah berada di UKS. Kak Mark sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama seperti kompresan es batu serta obat penghilang rasa nyeri kepadaku.

Selama itu kami nyaris tidak banyak bicara. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang serius membuatku enggan bertanya alasan dia marah pada Kak Jaebum tadi.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, meskipun begitu aku tidak tidur melainkan hanya sekedar memejamkan mata.

Selama aku memejamkan mata, aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Kak Mark di sampingku. Ia dia nyaris tanpa bersuara.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, Kak Jinyoung.

"Yeah, dia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang tidur sekarang." balas Kak Mark.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku dengar dari anak-anak kalau Youngjae kena hantaman bola basket." Kak Jinyoung memang sedang tidak ada di lapangan ketika kejadian itu terjadi, jadi wajar kalau dia baru tahu sekarang.

"Ini semua gara-gara Jaebum!" geram Kak Mark.

"Jaebum?" Kak Jinyoung bergumam.

Aku mencoba untuk bernafas sewajarnya, berusaha berpura-pura seperti seseorang yang sedang tertidur, namun daun telingaku masih awas mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Dia bisa menangkap bola itu, tapi dia malah mengabaikannya sehingga bola itu mengenai Youngjae. Dia sengaja melakukannya." kata Kak Mark. "Aku tahu dia masih tidak suka dengan Youngjae, tapi caranya ini sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali, cih!" desisnya.

"Jaebum tidak mungkin melakukannya, kau tahu sendiri dia itu orang yang seperti apa. Lagi pula kenapa Jaebum tidak suka dengan Youngjae?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Dan ya, aku sangat yakin dia memang sengaja!" balas Kak Mark.

Kak Jinyoung mendesis. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian semua? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa pun?!" kesalnya.

"Karena ini bukan urusanmu, Jinyoung. Kau harus berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain!" aku belum pernah melihat sisi Kak Mark yang penuh amarah seperti ini. Kak Mark yang ku kenal adalah Kak Mark yang ramah dan murah senyum.

Aku kembali mendengarkan percakapan sengit yang menurutku sudah melewati jalur. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti tentang percakapan ini.

"Kenapa sih kau begitu sensitif kalau menyangkut tentang Jaebum?!"

"Dan kenapa kau selalu membelanya, eoh?!" Kak Mark balik bertanya.

"Itu karena kau selalu berpikiran negatif tentang kami!" pekik Kak Jinyoung nyaris berteriak.

"Aku tak akan berpikiran negatif kalau sikap kalian tidak mencurigakan. Ah, sudahlah tidak perlu di bahas lagi, toh kita sudah putus!" kata Kak Mark.

"Kita belum putus, Mark. Kau saja yang memutuskannya secara sepihak. Kau sendiri tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, begitu juga juga sebaliknya." ungkap Kak Jinyoung.

Kak Mark berdecak meremehkan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaebum? Dia tak akan menyukaimu kalau kau tak memberinya harapan!" ujarnya. "Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, kau pilih aku atau Jaebum?"

"Dia sahabatku, Mark. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku memilih satu di antara kalian."

"Kalau begitu jawabannya sudah jelas, kan?" Kata Kak Mark dengan nada lemah.

"Apanya yang sudah jelas?! Kita masih harus bicara 4 mata, tapi tidak di sini. Kita bisa mengganggu Youngjae. Ikut aku!" perintah Kak Jinyoung dengan tegas.

Wah... wah... ternyata Kak Mark dan Kak Jinyoung itu berpacaran, namun hubungan mereka renggang karena Kak Jaebum juga menyukai Kak Jinyoung.

Sungguh aku jadi tak enak mendengar percakapan yang tidak seharusnya ku ketahui ini.

*** To be Continue ***


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8 : The Last Train**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.45 ketika aku sampai di station subway. 22.45 merupakan waktu yang cukup larut bagi seseorang yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA sepertiku berkeliaran di jalan.

Salahkan Jaehyun yang selalu menahanku setiap aku ingin segera pulang.

Setelah mengikuti les tambahan, aku memang sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke warnet game online. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun setelah insiden soju dulu.

Awalnya sih aku hanya ingin bermain 1 atau 2 jam saja, tapi gara-gara Jaehyun yang menyuruhku tinggal lebih lama dengan iming-iming akan memberikanku rare equip, aku malah kebablasan hingga larut seperti ini.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku peron sambil memeluk tas, guna menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya malam.  
Jika di bandingkan dengan jam-jam sibuk, situasi station saat ini memang lebih cenderung sepi. Meskipun begitu beberapa orang masih terlihat berlalu lalang, aku bahkan bisa mendengar derap langkah mereka yang menggema.

Aku terpaksa harus naik kereta karena jam segini sudah tak ada bus yang beroperasi. Tak seperti trayek lainnya, kereta yang akan ku naiki tidak beroperasi selama 24 Jam. Aku harus bersyukur karena masih bisa mengejar jadwal kereta yang terakhir, kalau tidak aku harus naik Taxi yang harganya sangat menjijikan mahalnya.

Salahkan juga kedua orang tuaku yang lebih memilih tinggal di pinggiran kota, padahal sekolahku dan Junhong berada di pusat kota. Mereka sih enak karena kemana-mana selalu memakai mobil Ayahku yang di berikan oleh kantornya.

Ingatkan aku untuk meminta sepeda motor pada ulang tahunku yang ke 18 nanti.

Aku masih setia menunggu kedatangan kereta sambil sesekali menguap karena menahan kantuk. Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan untukku, setiap hari pun melelahkan sih, tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa lebih melelahkan dari pada biasanya.

Mungkin karena efek hidungku kena hantam bola basket kali ya, sehingga rasanya tuh kepalaku jadi terasa lebih berat. Duh, jangan-jangan aku gegar otak kali ya.

Rasa kantukku terusik ketika aku melihat beberapa orang pemuda memasuki peron sambil bercanda dengan suara yang cukup besar. Dari penampilannya sih bisa ku tebak kalau mereka bukanlah orang baik-baik.

Usianya sih mungkin beberapa tahun di atasku. Mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang yang suka membully dan memalak orang-orang lemah sepertiku.

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau aku tergolong anak lemah di mata mereka. Jangan sampai deh aku terlibat dengan mereka, lebih baik aku cari aman saja.

Namun semuanya terlambat, mataku bertabrakan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Pemuda berbadan besar yang sesekali menyesap batang rokok itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui pada teman-temannya. Dan yang jelas kini perhatian teman-temannya juga terarah kepadaku.

Sialan!

Aku langsung menundukan kepala, seolah-olah tidak melihat mereka. Melalui sudut mataku, sayangnya aku bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka mulai berjalan ke arahku.

Gawat, aku sudah jadi target mereka?! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tak mungkin tiba-tiba langsung pergi, itu sangat mencurigakan.

Duh, mana aku tak membawa banyak uang pula, bisa-bisa aku di pukuli hingga babak belur oleh mereka.

Aku memeluk tasku dengan semakin erat, berharap keajaiban akan datang, meskipun sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Sialan, orang itu sudah semakin dekat pula.

Jarakku dengan pemuda itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, sekarang aku yakin betul kalau akulah yang menjadi incarannya.

Ya, Tuhan, jika memang hidupku akan berakhir sampai disini, aku ikhlas. Mau di pukulin atau di ganbang hingga lemes pun aku sudah ikhlas. Kalau memang harus terjadi, maka biarkanlah terjadi.

Greb, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku.

"Youngjae,"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Itu pasti dia, ah matilah aku. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia bisa sampai tahu namaku?

Perlahan aku mulai membuka kedua mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat ada sepasang kaki seseorang yang berada tepat di depanku. Secara perlahan aku mulai menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

"Kak Jaebum?!" aku nyaris tak percaya ketika melihat sosok Kak Jaebum yang berada tepat di hadapanku sekarang.

Ku lihat Kak Jaebum melirik pemuda yang tadinya hendak mendekatiku dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda itu mendesis kesal, kemudian berbalik menuju ke arah teman-temannya.

Syukurlah, hampir saja keperjakaanku, ahh maksudku sisa uangku akan di renggut oleh mereka.

"Kak Jaebum, apa yang Kakak lakukan disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia kemudian menatapku, "Apa kau tidak bisa berterima kasih saja setelah kau kuselamatkan?!" katanya dengan nada ketus, selalu.

"Ah, maaf, terima kasih atas bantuannya," balasku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kalau dia peka dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi padaku, terlebih lagi dia sampai mau repot-repot menolongku dari gangguan pemuda-pemuda itu. Padahal tahu sendirilah hubungan kita kan kurang begitu baik.

Kak Jaebum kemudian duduk di sebelahku. "Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini? Kau pasti habis minum-minum lagi kan?!" tuduhnya padaku.

Sontak saja aku langsung menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, aku habis pulang les kok!" protesku tak terima.

"Pulang les?" Kak Jaebum berdecak seolah-olah meremehkan jawabanku.

"Err, dan maen game online..." kataku akhirnya mengakui.

"Apa kedua orang tahumu tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkanmu pada kedua orang tuamu,"

"YAK!" pekikku dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa kau baru saja bicara padaku dengan nada tinggi? Aku ini lebih tua darimu loh." katanya.

Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku, "Ah, maafkan aku," kataku menyesal.

"Sudahlah, aku juga sedang malas bertengkar denganmu," katanya dengan malas.

Kalau kuperhatikan wajahnya, Kak Jaebum memang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan seperti banyak yang ia pikirkan. Aah, aku jadi ingat percakapan Kak Mark dan Kak Jinyoung tadi siang.

Apa Kak Jaebum habis bertengkar dengan Kak Mark?

Lagian meskipun sudah menduga sebelumnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau Kak Jaebum menyukai Kak Jinyoung yang notabennya kekasih dari temannya sendiri.

Sekarang aku yakin tak ada yang namanya sahabat di antara seorang seme dan uke, karena pasti di antara salah satunya akan ada yang memendam rasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan hidungmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, aku sontak saja langsung memegang hidungku.

"Ah, sudah terasa baikan kok," jawabku. Apa ia bertanya karena merasa bersalah padaku? Berarti benar dong kata Kak Mark kalau dia memang sengaja melakukan itu padaku.

Haruskah aku tanyakan alasannya langsung kepada Kak Jaebum?

"Maaf, Kak, aku dengar Kakak sengaja mengabaikan bolanya agar mengenaiku, apakah itu benar?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tak ingin terkesan menyalahkannya.

Sudut bibir Kak Jaebum terangkat, meremehkan. "Apa Mark yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanyanya.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mendengarnya secara tidak sengaja," kataku. Aku tak mau membuat Kak Jaebum mengira Kak Mark yang mengatakannya padaku.

Ia kemudian menoleh dan menatap mataku dengan dalam.

"Dengarkan aku, Choi Youngjae. Aku mungkin memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku akan melakukan hal kotor seperti itu," ungkap Kak Jaebum.

Aku balas menatap mata Kak Jaebum, aku tidak melihat ada kebohongan pada sorot matanya. Itu artinya dia berkata jujur, mungkin. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kak Mark? Mungkin benar kata Kak Jinyoung kalau Kak Mark terlalu sensitif jika menyangkut dengan Kak Jaebum.

Hmm, cinta terkadang membuat orang lupa diri memang.

"Maaf, kalau aku sudah menuduh Kakak," sesalku.

"Tak masalah,"

Wow, andai saja sejak awal Kak Jaebum sekalem ini, mungkin hubungan kami tak akan serumit sekarang.

Kak Jaebum memang terlihat berbeda malam ini, lebih kalem dan bijak, padahal biasanya dia akan mengomeliku tak jelas. Mungkin inilah sisi lain dari seorang Im Jaebum.

"Kak Jaebum, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Silakan,"

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, Kak?" Kesempatan, mumpung Kak Jaebum lagi jinak aku mau sekalian tanya-tanya alasan kenapa sikapnya padaku berbeda dengan orang lain.

Kak Jaebum terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Entahlah, sebenarnya aku juga tak terlalu membencimu, hanya saja melihatmu selalu membuatku kesal," ungkapnya.

Aku mencicit tak tak terima, "Hey, alasan macam apa itu?!" protesku.

Kak Jaebum terkekeh, duh ni cowok kalau lagi ketawa bikin gemes aja deh.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu, Jae," katanya.

Aku mengkerutkan dahi, "Masa lalu? Maksud Kakak mantan pacar?" pipiku rasanya menjadi panas, masa sih aku mengingatkannya pada sang mantan hehehe

Dia buru-buru menggeleng, "Bukan mantan, Jae. Lebih tepatnya seorang sahabat, sahabat yang ku percayai namun mengkhianatiku dari belakang." katanya.

Loh, itu bukannya Kakak sendiri ya. Kakak kan berani menyukai pacar sahabat Kakak sendiri, itu artinya teman makan teman kan. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan itu padanya, namun tentu saja aku tak berani, bisa-bisa nanti aku langsung di lempar ke rel kereta api olehnya huhuhu

"Dulu aku mempunyai teman yang sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabat. Kami bermain basket bersama, aku sangat mempercayainya, namun semenjak dia bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tidak benar, sikapnya pun jadi berubah." Ungkap Kak Jaebum, matanya menerawang mengingat masa lalunya.

Aku diam saja mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Dia jadi sering mabuk-mabukkan, bolos sekolah, dan tak pernah datang untuk latihan lagi. Puncaknya ketika ia membawa kabur uang pendaftaran kompetisi basket daerah, kami bertengkar hebat"

"Dia membawa uang pendaftaran tim basket?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Kak Jaebum mengangguk. "Benar, dia bilang ia yang akan mendaftarkan tim kami, dan aku percaya begitu saja padanya, aku salah. Semua orang marah padaku karena sudah telodor, aku akui itu." ia tersenyum miris.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman Kakak yang membawa kabur uang itu? Apa kalian melaporkannya pada polisi?"

"Kami tidak melaporkannya pada polisi atau pun guru karena itu adalah masalah internal club, lagi pula aku sudah mengganti uang pendaftarannya dengan menggunakan uangku. Dan masalah temanku, sejak kejadian itu ia tak pernah muncul lagi di club maupun sekolah." ungkap Kak Jaebum menjelaskan.

"Hmm, pantas saja Kakak begitu marah padaku waktu aku minum soju, jadi itu toh alasannya." gumamku mencoba mengerti.

Kak Jaebum tersenyum. "Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu, temanku itu sama sepertimu, berwajah innoncent dan lugu, makanya ketika melihatmu aku langsung teringat dia, aku hanya tak mau tertipu dua kali oleh orang sepertimu."

"Jadi sekarang Kakak sudah tak menganggapku orang jahat lagi kan? Aku bersumpah kalau aku adalah anak baik-baik!" aku meletakan telapak tangan di dada sebagai tanda sumpah.

"Yah, aku percaya. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk menjadi anak nakal," katanya.

Aku cemberut, "Entah aku harus menganggapnya itu sebagai pujian atau hinaan," kataku berpura-pura marah.

"Itu pujian," Kak Jaebum terkekeh. Duh, melihatnya tertawa hingga matanya jadi segaris membuatku semakin gemas. Rasanya jadi pengen kugauli di tempat nih.

Tawanya mungkin memang belum lepas, masih terlihat seperti ada beban. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup untukku, karena dengan begini hubunganku dengannya sudah mulai mencair.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kakak dari mana saja?" tanyaku, dari penampilannya yang masih mengenakan seragam sepertiku, ku tebak ia juga belum pulang kerumahnya.

"Rahasia, anak kecil tidak boleh tahu,"

Aku merengut kesal mendengar jawabannya, apanya yang anak kecil, aku dan dia kan hanya berbeda satu tingkat, hufft.

Tiba-tiba kereta yang sedari ku tunggu sudah datang. Ada sebersit kekecewaan karena aku tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengan Kak Jaebum.

"Ah, itu keretaku..." gumamku sedikit kecewa.

"Sudah sana masuk, itu kereta terakhir kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Kak Jaebum mau mengantarku pulang? Meskipun baru niat saja aku sih sudah senang mendengarnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa, Kak. Rumahku dekat dengan station, jadi mudah-mudahan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama di jalan," kataku.

Kak Jaebum manggut-manggut, "Yasudah sana pergi, sampai jumpa di sekolah, Choi Youngjae." katanya.

"Yeah, sampai jumpa di sekolah juga, Kak."

Setelah berpamitan, aku langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam kereta, meninggalkan Kak Jaebum yang masih duduk sendiri dengan wajah lelahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.55. Aku tak langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, melainkan berdiri di depan pagar.

Sebelum masuk aku harus memastikan kalau orang tuaku, khususnya ibuku, sudah tidur. Bisa gawat kalau aku ketahuan baru pulang jam segini

Dari yang kuperhatikan, lampu di dalam rumah sudah pada mati, termasuk lampu kamar orang tuaku. Aku lalu mengeluarkan ponsel, berniat menghubungi Junhong untuk memastikan situasi di rumah aman terkendali.

"Halo, Junhong..." sapaku ketika Junhong mengangkat teleponnya.

"Astaga, Jae, ini sudah malam, ada apa sih?!" terdengar suara serak khas orang bangun tidur di seberang sana.

"Junhong, bisa tolong kau cek Ibu sudah tidur atau belum. Sekalian bukakan pintu untukku." perintahku pada adikku yang menyebalkan itu.

Junhong diam...

"Yak! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?! Jangan tidur lagi!"

"Ah, maaf, Jae. By the way, memangnya kau baru pulang jam segini? Kau bisa di gantung jika Ibu sampai tahu."

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu memastikan Ibu sudah tidur atau belum, Choi Junhong sayang!" geramku menahan kesal.

"Maaf, Jae, aku sedang tidak tidur di rumah, aku menginap di rumah Yugyeom. Tapi terakhir aku melihat sih Ibu sedang nonton TV, gak tahu deh kalau sekarang." ujar Junhong.

"Ish, rugi deh aku nelpon kamu!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara kikikkan di seberang sana, Junhong sialan.

"Udah sini nginep di rumah Yugyeom aja, Jae."

"Males ah, aku sedang ingin tidur tanpa gangguan!" Gangguan yang ku maksud adalah sikap Yugyeom dan Junhong yang gak bisa diem kalau lagi tidur, kadang bantal di mana kakinya dimana. Syukur-syukur kalau mukaku gak kena tendang mereka.

"Yasudah deh, selamat malam, Jae." Junhong kemudian memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak. Sialan, seharusnya juga aku yang menutupnya.

Aku lalu memasukan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku celana. Berhubung aku tak bisa mengandalkan Junhong, mau tidak mau aku harus masuk dan memastikan sendiri kalau Ibuku sudah tidur atau belum.

Masalahnya bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam rumah, pintu depan sudah pasti di kunci, begitu pun dengan pintu belakang. Masa iya aku harus manjat ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

Selain karena takut jatuh, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat terus neriakin aku maling? Bisa heboh satu komplek nanti.

Setelah mencari-cari cara agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam rumah, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka satu per satu pintu, yah siapa tahu Ibu lupa mengunci salah satunya.

Namun sesuai dugaan awal, kalau semua pintu memang sudah terkunci. Sudah jelas orang seperti Ibuku yang teliti dan perpeksionis tak akan teledor seperti itu.

Ya sudahlah, mungkin malam ini aku harus menginap di rumah Yugyeom dulu.

Aku hendak meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, tapi ketika sudut mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada jendela ruang tamu, aku langsung menyeringai licik.

Bingo!

Terima kasih untuk adik balita Yugyeom yang sering main di rumahku dan selalu bermain dengan jendela ruang tamu. Setahuku engsel kunci jendelanya di rusak oleh anak itu, sehingga jendelanya sulit untuk untuk di kunci.

Berharap saja semoga Ibuku belum tahu dan memperbaikinya.

Aku langsung menghampiri jendela tersebut, lalu menempelkan wajahku di kaca guna memastikan kalau keadaan rumah sudah aman.

Lampu ruang tamu sudah mati, dan tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda Ibuku masih menonton TV.

Secara perlahan aku mulai mengotak-atik jendela hingga akhirnya terbuka. Syukurlah...

Kubuka jendela tersebut dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang pastinya bisa membangunkan ke dua orang tuaku.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah, aku kembali menutup jendelanya seperti semula. Dan kemudian aku mulai berjalan-jalan mengendap di dalam kegelapan.

Gila, aku seperti seorang maling yang ingin merampok rumahnya sendiri.

Aku masih mengendap-endap tanpa suara melewati ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, hingga melewati kamar kedua orang tuaku yang sunyi senyap.

Bunyi jarum jam seolah-olah mengiringi setiap derap langkahku. Rasanya begitu menegangkan dan mendebarkan.

Namun, baru saja aku menanjakan kaki pada anak tangga yang pertama, tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala dan membuat semuanya jadi terang benderang.

Mataku menyipit untuk membiasakan bias cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyelinap pada retina mataku. Aku terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok wanita sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Dia adalah Ibuku...

... Mati aku!

Dengan berbalut gaun tidur berwarna merah muda dan rambut yang terurai, Ibuku menatap tajam dengan ekspresi yang tak ramah.

"Kemari kau" perintahnya, aku langsung buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Kau baru pulang, Choi Youngjae?!" tanya Ibu dengan nada rendah namun penuh dengan ketegasan.  
Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Dari mana saja kau baru pulang jam segini?!" Kali ini suaranya agak meninggi.

"Tentu saja dari tempat les..." dustaku, alasan yang sangat lemah.

"Les apa hingga memakan waktu hingga tengah malam? Kau pikir Ibumu ini bodoh, huh?!" geramnya.

"Sekarang cepat katakan kau habis dari mana sebelum Ibu kehilangan kesabaran dan memukulmu!"

"Errr, maaf, aku habis dari warnet, Bu," jawabku mengakui, aku tak mau membuatnya lebih marah lagi kalau aku melawannya.

Ku lihat Ibu berdecak kesal.

"Kau bermain game lagi?!" geramnya. Aku mengangguk dan tak berani menatap mata Ibuku. Aku takut melihatnya yang sedang marah.

"Bagus sekali, Choi Youngjae!" Ibuku memijat keningnya yang berkerut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar orang tuaku terbuka, dan munculah sosok Ayahku yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut, kalian tidak tahu sudah jam berapa ini, eoh?" tanya Ayah dengan suara khas orang baru tidur.

"Lihat, anakmu bermain game online lagi. Mau jadi apa dia nantinya pulang tengah malam seperti ini!" ungkap Ibuku.

Mata Ayahku menatap menyipit dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Benarkah itu, Youngjae?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Kulihat Ibuku mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Aku tahu game online adalah isu sensitif di rumah ini. Game online nyaris membuat salah satu anggota keluarganya kehilangan nyawa.

Ya, aku adalah orangnya. Dulu saat aku kecanduan bermain game online, aku tak pernah keluar dan mengunci diri di kamar selama berminggu-minggu. Aku jadi sering lupa makan, tidur, dan bahkan dengan keluargaku sendiri.

Keadaan itu membuat tubuhku drop sekali, aku bahkan sempat histeris dan melukai diri sendiri ketika orang tuaku mematikan koneksi internetku. Hasilnya, aku terbaring beberapa hari di rumah sakit karena nekat mencoba menyayat urat nadiku dengan pisau.

Aku tahu ini gila. Aku pun tak percaya kalau aku pernah seperti itu. Ah, benar-benar masa lalu yang suram. Makanya aku sedikit mengerti tentang kekhawatiran keluargaku kalau tahu mulai mendekati game online lagi.

Aku memang masih suka bermain, tapi percayalah aku sudah tak sefreak dulu.

"Tak bisakah sekali saja kau bersikap manis seperti Junhong? Apa kau tidak bisa mencontoh Kakakmu yang berhasil masuk Universitas top di luar negeri? Apakah kau tidak bisa sekali saja tak membuat kepala Ibu pusing, hah?!" Ibuku membentakku dengan nada tinggi.

Aku mengepalkan tangan dengan erat, sementara rahangku mulai mengeras. Itu terjadi lagi, Ibu selalu menyeret nama-nama saudaraku yang lain, dan aku sangat tidak suka dengan itu.

"Kenapa sih Ibu selalu membandingkanku dengan mereka?" seruku dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.  
"Itu karena kau selalu membuat pusing Ibu, Choi Youngjae!" bentak Ibukku.

Dadaku bergemuruh dan mulai naik turun menahan kesal. "Ibu selalu saja seperti, apa-apa Junhong... apa-apa Kak Sooyoung... sementara Ibu hanya selalu berteriak kepadaku!" seruku.

Ibu terdiam dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan.

"Anakmu bukan hanya mereka saja, Bu. Aku aku juga anakmu, kenapa hanya aku yang di perlakukan berbeda?! Apa jangan-jangan aku hanya anak pungut di keluarga ini?!"

Akhirnya, keresahan dan unek-unek yang selama ini kupendam pecah juga. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka selalu memanjakan Kak Sooyoung dan Junhong, sementara aku selalu saja di marahi dan di omeli.

Di mata mereka aku selalu saja salah.

"PLAKKK!"

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang pada pipiku. Aku tentu saja sangat terkejut, mengapa Ibu tega menamparku. Aku tahu Ibu sering memarahiku, tapi menamparku? Ini baru pertama kalinya.

Tanpa kusadari mataku terasa panas, air mata jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipiku.

"Sayang..." gumam Ayahku yang langsung menenangkan Ibuku.

"Ak- Aku benci Ibu! Aku benci keluarga ini!" teriakku pada mereka.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah. Aku tak tahu harus kemana, tapi yang jelas aku tak mau kembali ke rumah. Aku membenci keluargaku.

Aku berlari menembus kegelapan malam tak tentu arah. Tak ada yang mengejarkku, itu artinya mereka tak peduli denganku.

"CKK, AKU BENCI IBU! AKU BENCI SEMUANYA! AKU TAK BUTUH MEREKA!" ujarku di sela-sela isak tangisku. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil menyeka air mata yang tak berhenti membasahi pipiku.

Hatiku rasanya sakit dan perih.

"IBU..." Lirihku.

 ***** To be Continue *****


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : Lonely Boy**

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak aku lari dari rumah.

Tak sekalipun aku memberi kabar keberadaanku pada mereka, aku bahkan tidak pergi ke sekolah dan mematikan ponselku agar mereka tidak bisa mencariku.

Intinya aku memutuskan segala komunikasiku entah dengan keluarga dan teman-teman sekolahku.

Lalu bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal dan kebutuhanku selama ini?

Untuk sementara ini aku tinggal di rumah Jaehyun. Beruntung malam saat aku lari dari rumah, Jaehyun masih berada di warnet sehingga aku bisa mendatanginya untuk meminta bantuan.

Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tak bertemu Jaehyun malam itu. Aku tak punya tempat untuk di tuju dan tak mungkin juga aku kembali ke rumah. Oh, ayolah, rasanya seperti menjilat ludah sendiri.

Orang tua Jaehyun mengizinkanku tinggal tanpa banyak bertanya. Lagi pula mereka terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menanyaiku dan mungkin juga Jaehyun sudah menjelaskan keadaanku pada mereka.

Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di rumah Jaehyun. Paling internetan menggunakan komputer milik Jaehyun yang spesifikasinya luar biasa canggih. Aku heran mengapa dia lebih memilih main di warnet, sementara di rumahnya segala fasilitas sudah tersedia.

Alasannya, tentu saja karena dia kesepian. Aku kasihan dengan Jaehyun, orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga terkesan menelantarkan anak semata wayangnya. Selama tinggal di sini aku bahkan hanya bertemu dengan mereka 2 kali saja.

"Aku pulang..." pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan muncullah sosok Jaehyun yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar komputer dan memandang nanar Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Jaehyun.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kemarilah," perintahku padanya.

Jaehyun terlihat bingung, meskipun begitu ia tetap menghampiriku.

Saat ia sudah berada di depanku, aku langsung memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jae, kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja." kataku.

"Dasar aneh,"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan? Mulai sekarang kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Kakakmu sendiri, jangan malu untuk meminta pelukanku kalau kau sedang sedih, Jaehyun." aku mengusap surai hitamnya.

"Yang benar saja, harusnya juga aku yang menjadi Kakakmu." protesnya. "Tapi terima kasih, Kak Youngjae." katanya kemudian.

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku Kakak?" tanyaku tak percaya. Oh, ayolah, selama ini dengan kurang ajarnya dia kan selalu memanggilku tanpa embel-embel Kakak.

Jaehyun kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami. "Kau salah dengar, Jae, jangan harap aku akan memanggilmu Kakak," katanya.

Aku berpura-pura cemberut. "Aku tak salah dengar, Jung Jaehyun. Cepat panggil aku Kakak lagi!" paksaku.

"Jangan harap!" dengus Jaehyun, ia kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Aku mengikutinya dan berbaring di samping pria bongsor itu.

"Ayolah sekali saja... ya, ya, ya?!" aku terus mendesaknya.

"Big no no, Tuan Choi," ujar Jaehyun bersikukuh. Ia kemudian menarikku hingga membuatku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku diam saja ketika ia merengkuh diriku layaknya seperti sedang memeluk boneka besar.

"Lihat sekarang siapa yang jadi Kakak disini?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada mengejek.

Aku mendengus kasar, tapi aku juga tak menampik kalau aku merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Ah, tolong jangan salah paham, perasaanku padanya itu murni hanya sebatas sayang seorang Kakak pada Adiknya, tak lebih.

Fyi, selama tinggal di sini, Jaehyun memang senang sekali mengcuddling diriku sebelum tidur, dan aku pun tak keberatan dengan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan pulang, Jae?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba, masih dalam keadaan memelukku.

"Memangnya kenapa gitu, kau tak senang aku disini? Apa kau sedang mengusirku secara halus?" tanyaku.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu, Jae, tentu saja aku senang kau ada disini. Tapi keluargamu pasti khawatir dan kau juga tak bisa meninggalkan sekolahmu begitu saja." ungkap Jaehyun.

"Aku tahu, aku juga sudah memikirkannya, tapi... ah sudahlah, aku jadi pusing."

Aku juga tak yakin kalau keluargaku khawatir denganku. Bukankah menurut mereka aku ini hanya pembuat masalah, jadi seharusnya mereka senang dong kalau aku pergi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanku selanjutnya?

Aku mungkin tak bisa terus-terusan merepotkan Jaehyun, mungkin aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya aku tak hanya menumpang tinggal dan makan saja di rumah ini.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Jae, keluargamu masih perhatian padamu meskipun dengan cara memarahimu seperti itu. Sementara aku, kau lihat sendiri kan betapa sibuknya orang tuaku, mereka bahkan lupa kalau hari ini anaknya sedang ulang tahun," ungkap Jaehyun dengan nada bergetar.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaehyun tak percaya.

"Kau ulang tahun hari ini? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" protesku. Aku tersinggung karena ia tak memberitahuku hari spesialnya ini.

Ia tersenyum, "Kalau pun aku memberitahumu sejak awal, tak akan ada yang berubah, Jae." katanya.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa memberimu hadiah, tapi setidaknya ada orang yang akan memberimu ucapan selamat!"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaehyun ketika aku beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Aku mau buat sup rumput laut untukmu. Itu pun kalau kau punya bahan-bahannya di dapur, sih." kataku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memberikannya hadiah atau mentraktirnya makan, tapi sayangnya aku sedang tak punya uang.

"Tidak usah, Jae. Kau tak perlu repot-repot membuatnya, kita makan di luar saja ya." kata Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang untuk mentraktirmu."

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Kau mau menemaniku saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur."

Aku merasa buruk karena Jaehyun harus mentraktirku padahal ia yang sedang berulang tahun. Tapi aku bisa apa sih, aku sudah tak punya uang yang tersisa di dompetku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku sudah punya uang aku harus membelikan sesuatu untuknya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama, aku dan Jaehyun pergi ke Hongdae untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan menghabiskan malam. Jaehyun bilang, ia tak mau menghabiskan sisa waktu ulang tahunnya di rumah, jadi terpaksa aku menuruti semua keinginannya hari ini.

Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku.

Hongdae memang tidak pernah ada matinya. Banyak anak muda ramai-ramai menghabiskan waktu di sini untuk sekedar makan, nongkrong bersama teman, atau pun menikmati segala hiburan khas anak muda lainnya.

Meskipun sudah kenyang, namun aku dan Jaehyun tak pernah bosan untuk mencicipi kuliner yang di jajakan sepanjang jalan. Dan tentu saja semua itu Jaehyun yang bayarin hehehe

Sesekali kami berhenti untuk menikmati pertunjukan musik akustik yang dimainkan oleh para musisi jalanan. Malam itu kami puas jalan-jalan, menyanyi, dan tertawa bersama.

Aku harap ulang tahunnya Jaehyun kali ini membawa kesan yang baik untukknya.

"Jaehyun, ayo kita foto di sana!" seruku pada Jaehyun, aku menunjuk sebuah boot Photobox.

"Buat apa kita foto di sana? Selfie pakai ponsel sendiri kan bisa," kata Jaehyun enggan.

"Uh, ayolah, Jaehyun, sensasinya kan beda, lagi pula ini bisa jadi kenang-kenangan yang baik untuk persahabatan kita," kataku dengan bersemangat.

"Ish, kau ini ya, mentang-mentang aku yang bayarin semuanya, kau jadi aji mumpung." omel Jaehyun, meskipun begitu ia tetap mengikutiku menuju boot photobox. Such a cutie boy.

Hari ini memang segala sesuatunya Jaehyun yang bayar. Awalnya sih aku agak gak enak, masa yang ulang tahun yang mentraktir segalanya. Tapi anak itu meyakinkanku kalau ia tak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

Yasudahlah, namanya juga gratisan, rezeki tidak boleh di tolak, kan.

Di dalam photobox kami mengambil beberapa foto dalam pose lucu yang kemudian kami edit sedemikian rupa. Setelah fotonya selesai di cetak, aku menyerahkan sebagian fotonya pada Jaehyun, dan sebagian lagi kusimpan untuk kenang-kenangan.

Kulihat Jaehyun memandang foto di tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau tahu, Jae, ini pertama kalinya loh aku berfoto di photobox bersama seseorang. Aku tahu ini hanya sebuah foto, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang sekali," ungkap Jaehyun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Aku tersenyum tulus padanya. Dibalik badan besar dan senyumnya, Jaehyun tak lebih dari seorang bocah yang kesepian buatku. Jiwa Kakak-Kakakku tergerak untuk melindungi dan mengayominya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang. Saat ulang tahunmu selanjutnya, kau bisa mengambil foto bersama kekasihmu, Jaehyun. Itu pasti akan sangat berkesan."

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak butuh kekasih, selama kau ada di sampingku aku sudah senang kok," katanya.

"Mana bisa begitu, sekarang saja kau bisa bilang seperti itu, tapi suatu saat nanti ketika kau sudah mencintai seseorang, kau pasti akan melupakanku,"

"Yasudah kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi kekasihku. Yah, kau memang jauh dari tipe idealku sih, tapi tak apalah, bagaimana?"

Aku menjitak kepalanya, "Yak, pacaran itu bukan hal yang main-main, kau harus mencari kekasih yang benar-benar kau sukai. Makanya mulai sekarang kau harus lebih bersosialisasi dan kurang-kurangilah bermain game." kataku menceramahinya. Aku tak mau nantinya ia bergantung padaku, aku ingin dia mempunyai banyak teman agar ia merasa tak sendirian.

Lagian kan aku juga tak mungkin bersamanya terus untuk selamanya.

"Aku juga beranda kali, Jae, aku juga ogah punya pacar yang bawel dan pemalas sepertimu," ujar Jaehyun sambil cekikikan.

Aku mendengus kemudian menendang tulang kering Jaehyun hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Makan itu!"

Sialan, berani sekali dia menghinaku seperti itu. Gini-gini banyak yang suka loh sama aku, meskipun kebanyakan sih yang menyukaiku itu om-om hehehe

"Jae, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar, kau tak apa-apa kan menunggu di sini?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

Aku tak menjawab, melainkan melambaikan tanganku agar dia segera pergi.

"Oke, tunggu Oppa di sini dengan baik ya, awas jangan nakal." kata Jaehyun menggodaku seolah-olah aku ini seorang perempuan.

Aku mendengus seraya memelototinya dengan horror, ia terkekeh namun setelahnya ia langsung pergi setelah melihatku sudah berancang-ancang akan menendang kakinya lagi.

Dasar bocah, seneng banget sih dia menjahiliku terus. Lihat saja nanti, pasti akan ku balas.

Setelah Jaehyun pergi aku langsung duduk-duduk manja di beranda sebuah toko. Mataku jelalatan sana-sini memandangi setiap cowok-cowok cakep yang hilir mudik di depanku. Tak apa kan sekali-kali cuci mata hehehe

Meskipun begitu pikiranku tidak sedang pada tempatnya. Aku merasa sepi di tengah keramaian Hongdae. Malam ini begitu menyenangkan, namun rasanya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku.

Aku jadi teringat keluarga dan teman-temanku. Apa kabarnya ya mereka tanpaku? Tentu saja tak akan ada berubah, memangnya siapalah aku ini.

Sesuai dengan rencanaku di awal, besok aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Dengan keadaanku yang sekarang rasanya mustahil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, tapi pekerjaan kecil pun tak apalah, setidaknya aku harus mencari uang.

Sekarang saja aku bahkan selalu menggunakan pakaian Jaehyun yang kebesaran, awalnya dia ingin membelikanku pakaian baru sih tapi tentu saja langsung ku tolak, aku bilang saja aku suka pakai baju yang kebesaran, padahal mah rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

Nanti aku pinjam uang saja sama Bambam untuk modal mencari kerja, sekalian tanya-tanya tentang keadaan sekolah. Aku sih yakin kalau aku terancam tidak naik kelas atau bahkan di keluarkan mengingat aku sudah terlalu sering membolos.

Sialan, kenapa rasanya kehidupannku jadi sulit seperti ini. Padahal aku tinggal pulang dan meminta maaf, kemudian semua masalah akan selesai, namun entah kenapa egoku mengatakan kalau aku harus tetap bertahan seperti ini.

Aku ingin pulang... tapi gengsi

Aku memang masih kesal dengan keluargaku, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku juga rindu dengan mereka, terutama Ibuku.

Mataku terasa panas, aku ingin menangis tapi aku mencoba untuk menahannya, mengingat aku masih berada di tempat umum.

"Youngjae,"

Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Ah, itu pasti Jaehyun, cepat sekali dia kembalinya. Aku langsung mengusap wajahku dengan kasar, lalu mulai mengangkat wajahku.

Namun ternyata orang yang memanggil namaku bukanlah Jaehyun. Aku menatap tak percaya sosok di depanku ini. Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini?

"Kak Mark..."

 ***** To be Continued *****


End file.
